OS - 50 Nuances de Grey
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Une série d'OS basés sur la trilogie 50 Nuances. EL James possède ces personnages mais les histoires seront de moi!
1. OS 1 - Alibi

_Bonjour à toutes, je commence une nouvelle série d'OS sur 50 Nuances de Grey et voici le premier! Bonne lecture et dites-moi à la fin ce que vous en penseez. D'avance, merci._

* * *

**OS – Alibi**

« Christian Grey, vous êtes accusé du meurtre de Leila Williams. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence ou tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que... » jura-t-il, se retenant de frapper l'un des policiers qui lui passait les menottes.

Bailey et Welch se levèrent, les flics ne leur laissèrent pas le temps de demander à leur patron quoi faire, ils l'emmenèrent hors de son bureau sans ménagement. Christian analysa chaque regard croisé, ses employés étaient choqués, étonnés, aucun ne semblait s'y attendre.

Jason Taylor qui était resté au parking, mais qui fut prévenu par Welch aussitôt, avait déjà rejoint l'entrée de l'immeuble et il regarda impuissant son boss être arrêté.

« Appelez mon père. » lui ordonna Christian avant d'être forcé de monter dans la voiture de police.

Taylor se rendit sans attendre jusqu'au dernier étage de la tour Grey et arriva dans le bureau de Bailey. Welch, le responsable de la sécurité, s'y trouvait aussi.

« Il l'a tuée ? » le pressa-t-il comme si le garde du corps détenait cette information.

« Bailey, appelez le père de M. Grey immédiatement. »

Le numéro deux de Grey Holding retourna à son poste, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Seulement eux connaissaient la vie de Christian Grey, sans partager ses goûts évidemment, ils avaient pour tâche de cacher au monde entier que leur patron prenait du plaisir en dominant des femmes.

« C'est déjà aux infos ! » les interrompit Bailey.

« Bon sang ! » maugréa Taylor.

« Est-ce vrai ? » s'inquiéta la jeune femme rousse en serrant fébrilement son téléphone.

_Le milliardaire vient d'être arrêté pour le meurtre de sa maitresse lors d'une séance de sexe sadomaso. La victime Leila Williams, âgée de vingt cinq ans a été retrouvée morte à son appartement ce matin, par la femme de ménage. Cette dernière a fourni les preuves de leur contrat à la police. Christian Grey, qui n'a jamais été vu avec une femme et que certains pensaient gay, est en fait un déviant sexuel qui..._

Bailey coupa le son mais garda son regard fixé sur l'écran. Passées en boucle, les images de son patron étant conduit dans la voiture de police puis vers le commissariat alternaient avec une photo de Leila Williams souriant alors qu'elle sortait de Escala, l'immeuble où vivait Christian Grey.

« Il ne l'a pas tuée. » assura Taylor.

« Où était-il ? » voulut savoir Welch.

« Hier soir nous étions encore à Portland. »

« Mais à quelle heure est-il rentré ? La police le saura. »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas avec lui. Mais je sais qu'il n'a pas tué cette fille, ça va faire trois mois qu'il a rompu leur contrat. »

« Alors tout est vrai ? » les questionna encore Bailey.

« Oui, écoutez, pour le moment ne faites aucune déclaration, rien ne sort tant que Carrick Grey n'a pas parlé avec le boss, c'est compris ? »

« Oui. » répondirent-ils de concert.

« Dites à Carrick de me joindre sur mon portable, je vais à Portland. »

**_oOo_**

Jason Taylor ne se faisait pas d'illusions, si la police avait arrêté Christian, malgré sa bonne réputation et celle de son père, les preuves devaient être accablantes. Mais jamais son patron n'aurait assassiner une de ses soumises uniquement à cause de leur contrat. Christian Grey était un homme de parole et promettait une sécurité maximale à ses soumises et aucun contact après la fin du contrat.

Welch lui envoya par mail les photos de Leila Williams après avoir piraté les fichiers de la police. Elle avait été battue, c'était évident, mais pour avoir vu les soumises entrer et sortir d'Escala, Taylor savait que ça n'était pas la conséquence d'une nuit avec Christian. Le meurtre n'était pas accidentel, l'assassin s'était acharné.

« Il y a des traces de coups. » compléta Welch quand Taylor lui téléphona.

« Vous avez pu entrer dans son téléphone ? » éluda le garde du corps en parlant de la victime.

« Non, Leila avait changé d'appareil et de numéro, elle allait déménager la semaine prochaine. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Aucune idée. La seule caméra de surveillance est celle de l'entrée de son immeuble et au coin de sa rue. Quiconque arrive par le parking est indétectable. »

« On voit le boss arriver à l'héliport à minuit dix, il est arrivé à Seattle à minuit quarante. » l'informa Taylor.

« Le rapport préliminaire situe la mort entre vingt-deux heures et deux heures du matin. »

« Merde ! pesta Taylor. Il aurait eu le temps de le faire. »

« Et sa voiture ? »

« Il aurait pu prendre un taxi, les flics ne vont pas le lâcher. »

« Il est dans un sale pétrin, convint Welch. Si on ne peut pas prouver qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à tuer Leila... »

« Que pensent les flics ? »

« Une soirée un peu trop... »

« Ok j'ai compris. Il n'y a pas de mobile, ils pensent que ça a dégénéré, une dispute. »

« Exact. » acquiesça le responsable de la sécurité.

« Leila n'avait pas donné signe de vie après l'arrêt du contrat, on peut jouer sur le fait qu'elle ne le menaçait pas le secret du boss. » proposa Barney qui était aussi en ligne.

« Si seulement il avait un alibi, une autre femme dans sa vie. » pensa à voix haute Welch et Taylor promit de rappeler.

Il contacta ensuite un vieil ami, un de ceux qu'on ne voyait qu'aux enterrements mais sur qui on pouvait compter en cas de coups durs.

« Allo ? »

« Ray, c'est Jason. J'ai un service à te demander. Ta fille vit toujours à Portland ? »

« Oui, enfin pour une semaine encore. »

**_oOo_**

Christian resta une heure dans une cellule sans fenêtre et sans chaise. Il arpenta chaque centimètre carré en se demandant comment il en était arrivé là. Il ne savait rien d'autre que ce que les policiers lui avaient signifié, il était accusé du meurtre de son ancienne soumise. Il était innocent mais la police le tenait pour coupable, et il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi ? Pourquoi pensait-il qu'il avait voulu tuer Leila ? Il avait rompu leur contrat trois mois plus tôt parce qu'elle voulait plus, elle voulait une vraie relation amoureuse et il avait évidemment refusé. Elle avait alors respecté les règles jusqu'au bout, elle ne l'avait pas harcelé, aucun appel ou mail, rien. Pourquoi la police pensait-elle qu'il était avec elle la nuit dernière ?

« Tendez vos mains en avant. » lui commanda une voix derrière la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit après qu'il ait obéi non sans remarquer l'ironie de la situation. Il fut conduit dans une salle d'interrogatoires. Son père se leva en le voyant et s'approcha pour l'enlacer mais un des policier l'en empêcha. Carrick pensa avec tristesse que même dans ces moments difficiles et incongrus, il ne pouvait pas toucher son fils.

« Asseyez-vous. » ordonna l'inspecteur qui avait amené Carrick.

Le père et le fils s'assirent face à face, quand Christian posa ses mains menottés sur la table, il eut aussi une pensée ironique, c'était lui qui habituellement attachait.

« Ta mère me charge de te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter, on va te sortir d'ici. »

« Je ne l'ai pas tuée. » se crut obligé de dire Christian.

« Je sais fils. La presse est déjà au courant et raconte des histoires totalement incroyables. »

Christian se tendit et imagina facilement ce que les médias devaient dire à son sujet. Leila et lui étaient liés, la police investiguerait les moindres recoins de sa vie et découvrirait bien assez vite ce que Christian Grey cachait au monde entier.

« Je n'ai pas vu Leila Williams depuis trois mois. »

Son père lui dit de se calmer, mais rien n'y fit.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester très longtemps, dis-moi ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, répliqua sèchement Christian. C'est toi l'avocat ! »

Carrick préféra penser que le stress et la peur avaient causé ces mots, son fils avait besoin de lui pour la première fois de sa vie sans doute.

« Que va-t-il se passer ? » questionna Christian, plus calmement.

« Je serais autorisé à revenir demain matin, nous aurons probablement deux heures pour discuter. Mais eux vont t'interroger encore ce soir. Ne cède pas. »

Il laissa échapper un rire arrogant, comme si lui, Christian Grey, pouvait céder sous la pression des inspecteurs.

« Tu n'as pas à répondre sans la présence de ton avocat. » insista Carrick.

**_oOo_**

À sept heures du matin, le lendemain, Raymond Steele regarda avec appréhension la voiture de Taylor se garer devant sa petite maison de Montesano. L'appel de son vieil ami l'avait réellement inquiété, il ne comprenait pourtant toujours pas en quoi lui et sa fille pourrait l'aider.

« Bonjour Ray, le salua Taylor en lui tendant la main. Tu n'as pas changé. »

« Toi si, c'est quoi ce costume ? » se moqua Ray en pointant le costume noir impeccable de l'ancien marine.

« Le boulot. » répondit simplement son ami.

Ray avait été le supérieur de Taylor pendant sept ans, juste avant de prendre sa retraite. La camaraderie des marines ne suffisait pas à expliquer l'amitié des deux hommes, leur attachement était surtout le résultat d'une mission périlleuse où Taylor avait risqué sa vie pour celle de Ray. Blessé, Taylor avait reçu les honneurs mais surtout la confiance de son supérieur.

« Entre. J'ai fait du thé. »

Taylor se surprit à sourire malgré les dernières heures chaotiques, il s'amuserait toujours de l'habitude de Ray que de faire du thé à chaque occasion difficile.

« Ta fille va bien ? » s'enquit Ray en versant le liquide ambré dans deux tasses dépareillées.

« Oui merci, elle a eu six ans en février. Une vraie princesse. »

« Tu arrives à être présent ? »

Quatre ans plus tôt, quand Grey lui avait proposé de travailler pour lui, Jason avait demandé conseil à son mentor. N'oublie pas ta famille, lui avait-il dit. Taylor hocha la tête et attendit que Ray parle le premier.

« Que veux-tu de ma fille ? »

« Qu'elle soit l'alibi de mon patron. »

« C'est dangereux ? »

« Elle devra mentir devant un juge. »

« Annie ne fera pas ça. »

« Ray, nous savons tous les deux que mentir est parfois la seule solution. J'ai l'intime conviction que c'est un coup monté, Christian Grey n'a pas tué cette femme. »

« Il est vraiment adepte du BDSM ? »

« Oui. » se dut-il de répondre.

« Alors non, ma fille ne s'approchera pas de lui. »

« Ray, le BDSM n'est pas une perversion, Grey n'a jamais forcé une femme, elles étaient toutes consentantes. »

« Ça dure depuis quand ? »

« Je ne peux rien te dire de plus. Ana l'a rencontré avant-hier lors de sa remise de diplôme. »

« Il a juste fait un discours et serré la main de chaque diplômé. J'étais là je te rappelle. »

« Elle a le profil des femmes qui ont un arrangement avec Grey. Si elle accepte de dire qu'elle est sa petite-amie, le mobile ne sera plus valable. »

« Écoute Taylor, j'ai passé la soirée d'hier à regarder les infos, et tu sais que je déteste ça. Ton patron est riche, très riche. Si il est innocent, il s'en sortira, si il est coupable, il paiera le juge. »

« Ça n'est pas aussi simple. »

« Comme si il n'avait jamais graissé la patte d'un fonctionnaire ! »

« Jamais, défendit Taylor. Il est intègre et il n'a rien d'illégal dans ses affaires ou dans la façon qu'il a d'avoir des rapports avec ses soumises. »

« Ma fille ! Tu veux que j'envoie ma fille jouer aux soumises, dire à la presse que ce malade était en train de la fouetter quand cette Leila a été tuée ?! »

Ray se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et alla fouiller dans son salon. Taylor soupira, dépité. Il se doutait que Ray ne serait pas d'accord mais sa fille était majeure, si il avait pu se passer de son accord, Taylor serait aller parler directement à Anastasia. Il se redressa à son tour et débusqua son ami en train de faire démarrer un vieil ordinateur.

« J'ai vérifié, elle était dans un club le soir de sa remise de diplômes, à quelques mètres de là où se trouvait Grey, expliqua Taylor. Sa colocataire a interviewé Grey il y a deux semaines. Ta fille a aidé à arranger une séance photo avec son ami José Rodriguez. Ray, elle seule peut l'aider. »

L'ancien marine grommela quelque chose, ses yeux rivés sur l'écran. Progressivement, la photo de Christian Grey s'afficha. Puis il prit un cadre photo posé à côté et mit les deux images côte à côte.

« Personne n'y croira ! Regarde ma fille, elle est l'innocence même ! Regarde-le. »

Taylor ne pouvait pas nier cela mais Ana restait le meilleur alibi malgré ça.

**_oOo_**

« Un nouveau bouquet de la part de José ! » ronchonna Kate Kavanagh en se frottant les yeux.

Ana ôta son casque, jeta ses chaussures de course dans un coin puis s'approcha de son amie. Une heure à courir ne l'avait pas détendue mais le spectacle de Kate, réveillée avant neuf heures la fit rigoler.

« Il pourrait au moins t'offrir des roses ! C'est quoi ça ? Des fleurs des champs ? » se moqua la jeune femme.

Ana se mordit la lèvre et prit quand même le petit bouquet. Certes pas énorme, il avait choisi des petites fleurs violettes et blanches, elle se souvint lui avoir montré ce genre de fleurs une semaine plus tôt.

« Tu vas lui faire la tête longtemps ? » la questionna Kate.

Ana refusait de répondre aux appels de son meilleur ami. Le soir de sa remise de diplôme, profitant de son état d'ébriété, il avait tenté de l'embrasser. Il ne cessait de la complimenter et aussi de la remercier de lui avoir décrocher un boulot en photographiant un homme d'affaires. Ana n'avait rien fait de spécial pourtant, elle avait juste suggéré à Kate d'engager José pour faire une photo qui accompagnerait son article. Mais José ne l'avait pas écoutée et l'avait suivie quand elle avait eu besoin d'un peu d'air frais.

Encore honteuse, elle se remémora quelques bribes de cette nuit-là. Elle avait vomi sur le pantalon et les chaussures de son ami qui l'avait laissée ensuite seule. Kate avait retrouvé Ana à moitié inconsciente sur le trottoir. Ana en voulait terriblement à son ami et se demandait si un jour elle parviendrait à ne serait-ce que le regarder en face. Quoiqu'il fasse ou dise, pour le moment, elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner.

Son père lui avait téléphoné peu après huit heures alors qu'elle était encore en train de courir, elle prit le bouquet, le jeta à la poubelle puis fila sous la douche. Elle téléphona ensuite à Ray, se doutant qu'il lui demanderait de passer quelques jours chez lui et elle dirait oui.

« Annie, j'ai besoin de te parler, peux-tu venir dès maintenant chez moi ? »

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta sa fille.

« Oui, oui, je dois juste te parler et ça n'est pas possible par téléphone. »

**_oOo_**

Carrick Grey reçut un appel du garde du corps de son fils alors qu'il entrait dans le commissariat. Il en ressortit et décrocha.

« Taylor, avez-vous vu Christian ? »

« Hier brièvement. »

« Et ce matin ? »

« J'y allai justement. »

« Attendez Welch, il a des informations importantes à vous confier. »

Carrick Grey n'avait rencontré le chef de la sécurité de son fils qu'une fois deux ans plus tôt. Welch vint à lui et lui proposa d'aller boire un café à quelques rues de là.

« Taylor pense que c'est un coup monté, la presse est déchaînée, si il y a un procès, votre fils perdra parce que le jury croira à sa culpabilité. Vous savez qu'il a quelques ennemis. »

« Mais qui a fait ça ? »

« On enquête de notre côté. Taylor pense que M. Grey a besoin d'un alibi, une femme pour être précis. »

« Étiez-vous au courant qu'il... qu'il pratiquait ça ? »

« C'est mon boulot, j'enquête sur chaque personne qui s'approche de M. Grey. » répliqua Welch, priant pour que le père de son patron ne soit pas plus curieux.

« Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec cette idée de faux alibi. »

« Les preuves sont contre lui, il était à Seattle dans le créneau horaire de la mort, ils ont un passé équivoque et je viens de découvrir que la police avait trouvé une lettre de la main de Christian où il lui dit qu'il doit lui parler et qu'il passera dans la soirée. Aucun moyen de dater la lettre mais puisqu'elle a été retrouvée en évidence dans le salon, la police n'a pas cherché plus loin. »

« Et qui serait son alibi ? »

Welch sortit de sa veste une enveloppe blanche et la décacheta après un regard méfiant vers les autres clients de l'endroit.

« Anastasia Steele, elle a deux connections indirectes avec lui. De plus ils se sont brièvement vus lors de la remise de diplôme de Mlle Steele il y a deux jours. Elle a le profil des maitresses de M. Grey mais n'a aucune expérience. Taylor veut qu'elle soit en quelque sorte l'élément déclencheur du changement de mode de vie de M. Grey. Il faut qu'il redore son image. »

« Elle l'aurait détourné de ses tendances ? »

« Exact. Taylor est en train de la rencontrer. »

« Pourquoi accepterait-elle ? »

« L'argent. » répondit le chef de la sécurité de Grey Holding comme si c'était évident.

« Comment la paierez-vous sans éveiller les soupçons ? »

« J'ai besoin d'une bague de famille, nous allons faire croire qu'ils sont fiancés après un coup de foudre. Elle vivra tous frais payés à Seattle et le contrat de mariage lui allouera une large somme, rien de suspect dans ce cas-là et ils ne se marieront pas. Quand ils rompront peu après leurs fiançailles, elle dira qu'elle n'a pas supporté la pression de la presse et le passé de M. Grey. »

« Comment je fais pour prévenir Christian ? » s'enquit Carrick, finalement partant pour cette stratégie.

« Reportez l'interrogatoire de ce matin. J'ai besoin d'avoir le feu vert de Taylor. »

« Il va être furieux. »

Welch ignora cette dernière remarque, il n'aurait pas voulu se retrouver face à son patron.

**_oOo_**

« Je t'avais dit qu'elle ne voudrait pas. » dit Ray à son ancien subordonné quand il le rejoignit la mine défaite dans son atelier.

« Elle est aussi têtue que toi. »

« Elle n'est pas vénale. » se vanta Ray pour sa fille.

« Elle est fauchée et toi aussi. »

« Eh ! »

« Je n'ai rien de plus à lui proposer. »

« Et pourquoi pas un job ? » les interrompit Ana en se montrant.

Ray alla vers elle et lui murmura de ne pas prendre de risques et qu'elle n'avait pas à faire ce sacrifice.

« J'ai besoin d'un job, je sais que Grey propose des places pour les jeunes diplômés. »

« Aucun problème ! » s'exclama avec soulagement Taylor.

« Annie... » commença Ray, jouant la carte du père autoritaire.

« J'ai besoin d'un nouveau départ à Seattle papa, et Taylor dit que ça ne sera que pour un an et demi maximum. »

« Moins si l'alibi est suffisant, nous faisons tout pour prouver aussi qu'il est innocent. » intervint le garde du corps.

« Jure-moi de la protéger. »

Taylor serra la main de son ami et jura. Ana réfléchit encore deux minutes sous le regard inquiet de son père et celui plein d'espoir de Jason Taylor. Accepter de mentir pour un homme innocent,elle le fit parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres choix, parce que si Christian Grey était incarcéré son empire s'effondrait et mettrait des milliers de personnes au chômage, parce que cet homme, certes pervers, était généreux et bon. Ana avait besoin d'un job, ses lettres de candidatures étaient restées sans réponses pour la plupart et elle n'avait décroché d'entretien que dans deux petites maisons d'édition. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y apprendre grand chose à part apporter du café et faire des photocopies. Si elle travaillait pour Grey, elle serait formée avec les meilleurs et décrocherait le travail idéal ensuite, peu importe la voie qu'elle choisirait.

« Allons-y. » dit Ana à Taylor.

**_oOo_**

Welch écrivit ce que Taylor lui dicta, quelques lignes qui lui redonnèrent enfin l'espoir. Il transmis ensuite ces informations à Carrick Grey avant qu'il n'aille rencontrer son fils.

« Ne dis rien. » lui dit l'avocat.

Christian prit le papier que lui tendit son père, deux inspecteurs se tenaient forcément derrière la vitre sans tain mais ils ne verraient pas la raison pour laquelle il sourit.

« Merci. »

« J'ai pu aussi prendre connaissance de chaque preuve. Nous pourrons démontrer leur invalidité. »

« Comment va Ana ? » joua Christian.

« Bien, je lui ai parlé ce matin au téléphone. Elle arrive aujourd'hui à Seattle. »

« J'aurais dû être là pour l'accueillir chez nous. » se désola le prisonnier.

« Elle ne t'en veut pas. Elle leur dira que... »

Les inspecteurs entrèrent et demandèrent à commencer l'interrogatoire sur le champ. Le papier avait déjà été rangé dans la poche de la veste de Carrick et les questions commencèrent. On parla de Leila et d'Ana durant plusieurs heures.

**_oOo_**

« Comment ça il va lui demander de l'épouser ? »

« Je suis aussi surpris que toi. » mentit Carrick.

« C'est terrible ! Et injuste ! Il avait enfin décidé d'abandonner cette vie et voilà qu'il est arrêté pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis ! Pauvre petite aussi ! »

Grace Trevelyan Grey avait évidemment très mal pris la nouvelle de l'arrestation de son fils et les révélations de la presse. Elle s'en voulait beaucoup de ne rien avoir vu malgré le passé chaotique de Christian. Il s'était calmé à quinze ans et était devenu un très bon élève, elle l'avait admiré quand il avait été admis à Harvard et l'avait soutenu quand il avait quitté ses études. Elle était fière de son succès et de tout ce qu'il faisait en toute discrétion, il était un mécène et un bienfaiteur.

La veille, en sortant de l'hôpital pour rejoindre son mari, elle avait été harcelée par une dizaine de journalistes aussi ce matin, elle informa sa direction qu'elle prenait deux semaines de congés. N'entraient sur la propriété de Bellevue que la famille et les amis proches.

« J'ai demandé à Mia de retarder son retour, elle n'a pas besoin d'être mêlée à tout ça. »

« Et Elliott ? »

Elena Lincoln, qui s'était précipitée chez son amie Grace tôt ce matin, se tendit et écouta avec appréhension les époux Grey discuter. Si ils apprenaient qu'elle avait couché avec Elliott mais surtout introduit Christian dans le monde de sado-masochisme à l'âge de quinze ans, elle n'en sortirait pas indemne.

« Tu le connais, il a pensé à une blague. Mais il a réalisé maintenant et il a décidé d'aller sur un de ses chantiers à San Diego. » reporta Carrick.

« Tant mieux. »

Elena s'excusa peu après, elle promit à Grace de lui téléphoner plus tard.

**_oOo_**

L'audience préliminaire se tint le soir-même, l'équipe de Carrick avait démontré les faiblesses de l'accusation et l'avocat exigea la libération de Christian. La juge accepta contre une caution de dix millions de dollars et de la remise du passeport de l'accusé.

« Assigné à résidence avec surveillance policière en permanence. » conclut la juge.

Christian soupira et ne réalisa pas que son père l'avait pris dans ses bras avant de lui taper légèrement sur le torse. Il guida son fils ensuite jusqu'à un bureau du palais de justice pour qu'il rencontre enfin sa future fiancée.

Ana avait attendu près d'une heure dans les couloirs, Taylor sur ses talons et silencieux. Elle avait eu quelques heures pour connaître cet homme pour qui elle mentirait. De son passé terrible, à ses habitudes matinales, elle avait eu quelques larmes et quelques frissons. Jason avait passé rien qu'une minute à expliquer les relations de son patron avec ses soumises.

Elle se souvenait de Christian Grey lors de la remise de son diplôme, il lui avait serré la main et avait plongé ses yeux gris dans les siens, retardant la fin de leur échange muet. Elle n'avait plus eu ensuite l'occasion d'y penser mais depuis la requête de Taylor, elle ne cessait de penser à lui.

Quand il pénétra dans le petit bureau, son père l'informa qu'Ana, comme elle insistait pour être appelée, se joindrait à eux dans une minute. Elle les suivrait au dépôt puis l'attendrait directement à Escala où elle s'était déjà installée.

« La presse va vouloir vous voir tous les deux, il faut prouver que vous êtes ensemble. »

« Je doute que l'embrasser à pleine bouche soit très approprié. » railla son fils.

« Elle va jouer la comédie en dehors, au sein de ton entreprise et auprès de ta famille, tu lui dois beaucoup. »

« Je sais. »

Carrick sortit et Christian put réfléchir encore à un moyen de ne pas impliquer cette jeune fille dans cette sombre affaire. Il se souvenait d'elle, Anastasia Steele, étudiante parmi des centaines d'autres, une paire d'yeux bleus inoubliables et pendant une seconde, il l'avait imaginée à genou devant lui, les paumes en l'air, attendant d'être attachée. Il s'égarait dangereusement.

« Mon alibi... murmura-t-il. Elle est mon alibi. »

« Bonjour. »

Il se retourna et fut soufflé par la beauté de la jeune femme. Elle ne portait rien d'élégant, un jean et un pull fin vert mais qui mettaient en valeur ses formes. Il n'avait rien pu voir sous sa toge informe, il s'était pourtant douté de la grâce de sa silhouette.

« Anastasia. »

« Ana, le reprit-elle. Christian je veux te dire que je ne te ferais pas défaut. »

« Merci. »

« Allons-y. Ton père pense que tu devrais me prendre dans tes bras. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, hésita à la toucher, soudain persuadé qu'il la salirait. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et passa un bras dans le dos de son petit-ami. Escorté par trois policiers, suivis par Carrick Grey, Ana et Christian sortirent du palais de justice et furent éblouis par les flashs des photographes.

Quand il dut la relâcher pour monter dans une fourgonnette de la police, Ana courut avec Carrick vers le SUV noir que Taylor avait conduit jusqu'à eux.

« Tout se passe comme prévu. » se félicita Carrick.

**_oOo_**

À une heure du matin, Ana alla se coucher dans la chambre d'amis. Elle avait refusé d'occuper la chambre réservée aux maitresses de Christian, optant donc pour une autre plus petite, mitoyenne à celle de Gail Jones, la gouvernante des lieux.

La soirée avait été difficile, la mère de Christian et une amie de la famille étaient venues s'assurer qu'il allait bien et devant elles, Ana avait joué aux hôtesses et à la petite-amie parfaite. Christian n'avait pas, selon elle, était très coopératif, sursautant dès qu'elle lui parlait, grimaçant quand elle le touchait.

Plusieurs heures après avoir mal dormi, Ana fut tirée du lit par une mélodie. Elle pensa d'abord que Kate venait de rentrer et avait déclenché la stéréo par erreur avant de se souvenir où elle était.

« Je vous ai réveillé ? » lui demanda Christian quand elle prit place dans le canapé à quelques mètres de lui.

« Oui. »

« Désolé. »

Ana haussa les épaules pour lui dire que ça n'était pas grave, elle avait des tas de questions pour lui et avait attendu une occasion pour les poser.

« Taylor pense que quelqu'un a cherché à te nuire. » commença-t-elle.

« Je ne vois pas qui. Je pense que c'est un hasard malheureux. Ta chambre te plait ? »

« Que feras-tu si tu es condamné ? »

« Je ferais appel. »

« Et après, si tous les recours sont épuisés ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » soupira-t-il, malgré tout défaitiste.

« Taylor t'a dit pourquoi j'avais accepté ? »

« Oui, il a mandaté Bailey, mon second, pour tout préparer. Tu commences dans une semaine. »

Christian reprit là où il s'était arrêté et jeta un regard discret vers sa compagne. Elle ne portait qu'un pantalon de yoga et un débardeur. Quand elle se pencha vers lui, il déglutit en voyant ses seins libres sous le tissu.

« Tu sais qu'il m'a tout dit. » ajouta-t-elle tout bas.

« J'ai présumé. »

« Sauf pourquoi tu refuses d'être touché. »

« J'ai... j'ai mes raisons. »

Christian abandonna le clavier et alla se servir un verre de bourbon. Il demanda à Ana si elle voulait boire, elle déclina et attendit qu'il ait terminé pour répéter sa dernier question.

« Je peux garder ce secret ? » s'énerva le jeune homme.

« Pas quand ça met en péril notre couverture. Si tu veux faire croire au monde que nous nous aimons, je dois pouvoir toucher tout ton corps. »

Savait-elle que ses mots allumaient chez lui un désir ardent ? Le toucher partout, disait-elle, elle n'avait pas idée de ce que cela impliquerait.

« Je vais te confier un secret, lui chuchota-t-elle, hésitante. Je suis vierge. Et je dois agir comme si je ne l'étais plus puisque personne ne croira que nous sommes chastes. »

Vierge. Pure. Innocente. Ingénue. Vierge.

Christian trouva la force de ne pas lui sauter dessus, il n'avait pas joui depuis trois mois et Taylor avait fait du bon boulot, Ana était parfaitement son type.

Vierge ? Mais vénale, elle était là pour l'argent et le travail. Son garde du corps n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire comment il avait pensé à Anastasia.

« Alors je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, tu ne cherches pas les aventures sans lendemains. » ironisa-t-il.

« Non, je ne recherche rien Christian. L'amour évidemment mais il viendra quand il viendra. J'aimerais me focaliser sur ma carrière. »

L'amour ? Il ignorait ce qu'était d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne soit pas de sa famille et elle aussi donc.

« Comment va-t-on faire pour leur faire croire à tous que nous nous aimons ?» lui demanda-t-il en se remémorant la joie de sa mère quand elle avait rencontré Ana.

« Imitons ce que nous avons observé chez les autres. Quoique... si j'imite ma mère, je te serais dévouée corps et âme, obéissante et snob. »

Il tressaillit au mot obéissante comment lutter contre le monstre en lui qui se réveillait après trois mois d'abstinence ? Ana comprit son erreur, elle se rappela les mots de Taylor puis ceux qu'elles venaient d'avoir. Elle se hâta de s'éloigner de Christian, dont le regard était désormais aussi noir que le charbon.

« À demain. » lui lança Christian avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Ana relâcha sa lèvre qu'elle avait mordu sans s'en rendre compte. Elle avait menti à Christian, elle pensait savoir ce qu'était d'aimer, elle avait assez lu de romans d'amour pour cela. Elle allait s'inspirer de ses héroïnes pour jouer au mieux le rôle de la future Mme Grey.

**_oOo_**

Six mois passèrent et l'équipe d'avocats de Carrick Grey n'avait pas encore réuni les preuves pour innocenter Christian sans équivoque. Il détesta être confiné chez lui, il n'était plus capable de travailler aussi efficacement et devait s'en remettre à Bailey et à Ana. Chaque matin, sa petite-amie de pacotille partait avec un dossier qu'elle devait remettre à Ros, et elle rentrait le soir avec autant de papiers à l'intention de son fiancé.

Grace avait décidé que la famille se réunirait le dimanche à Escala, et à chaque dimanche ou presque, Ana et Christian durent expliquer qu'ils préféraient attendre pour annoncer leurs fiançailles. Pour les apparences, Ana portait autour du cou, sur une chaîne en or fine, la bague qui avait appartenu à la grand-mère de Christian, un anneau en or jaune surmonté d'un unique diamant, simple et magnifique aux yeux d'Ana.

Aux yeux de leurs proches, Ana et Christian étaient un couple uni, quoique peu démonstratif. Ana faisait rire Christian et Christian faisait rougir Ana. Une fois seuls, ces deux-là se séparaient et vivaient leur vie chacun de son côté, ne se parlant que le matin et le soir, quelques phrases et toujours les mêmes.

Aussi les dimanches devinrent un rendez-vous attendu par les deux fiancés. Chacun devait lutter contre une attirance mutuelle puissante mais une fois par semaine, ils pouvaient laisser leur corps et leur cœur libérés de leurs contraintes. Peu importait les promesses faites à Ray Steele et à Taylor, Christian désirait Ana. Ana quant à elle avait apprivoisé son fiancé et attendait avec impatience ses caresses et ses sourires, trop rares hélas.

« Nous allons fêter Noël ici. » annonça Grace.

« Et j'accrocherai du gui partout ! » s'enthousiasma Mia.

Elle était revenu après l'été à Seattle et avait tenté de nouer avec Ana une amitié. Se sentant coupable de devoir lui mentir, Ana n'avait pas réussi à se lier mais pour faire plaisir à la jeune fille, elle avait accepté un relooking complet, prétextant en avoir besoin pour le travail. En fait Ana voulait être plus belle pour Christian.

Quand la famille termina les préparatifs du réveillon, où seraient conviés les parents d'Ana ainsi que sa meilleure amie, en plus du clan Grey, Christian et sa fiancée se retrouvèrent seuls. Gail avait demandé sa journée et de toute façon, Ana débarrassait en général seule la table, pas encore habituée à être servie.

« Elle voudra que l'on s'embrasse. » lui glissa Christian en réceptionnant une assiette.

Il la mit dans le lave-vaisselle, attendant nerveusement la réponse d'Ana.

« Tu crois ? »

« Je la connais. »

« Tu seras d'accord ? »

« Ce sera ton premier baiser ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de lui demander.

« Non. »

Le deuxième, pensa-t-elle tristement.

Même si Christian l'avait voulu, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer, elle n'avait rien à lui offrir. Elle était si inexpérimentée qu'elle ne pourrait pas le satisfaire. Et même si dans ses rêves elle s'était imaginée dans cette pièce rouge, qu'elle avait vu brièvement le jour de son arrivée quand la police était en train de la fouiller, Ana ne se croyait pas assez forte pour endurer ce genre de traitements.

« Et toi, continua Christian, tu seras d'accord ? Je ne veux pas te forcer et ton père risque d'être furieux. »

« Je pense pouvoir le faire. Je parlerai à mon père. »

« Ma mère m'a demandé si nous voulions avoir des enfants rapidement. » partagea-t-il, amusé de voir Ana nerveuse.

Mais la blague se retourna contre lui quand la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et le regarda dans les yeux.

« À moi aussi. » lui apprit-elle ne pouvant bientôt plus retenir quelques larmes.

« Eh... pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Je m'en veux... je l'adore, je les adore tous et j'ai peur qu'ils me haïssent après. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. » promit-il en l'enlaçant.

« Bien sur que si, c'est le plan ! s'emporta Ana. Dans quelques mois je te quitterai et ils te consoleront en me maudissant de t'avoir blessé. »

« Nous leur dirons la vérité si je suis innocenté, d'accord ? »

« Oh Christian... » sanglota-t-elle, encore plus peinée en l'imaginant enfermé à vie en prison.

Il la berça quelques minutes et quand elle sécha ses pleurs sur la chemise de son fiancé, elle ne put se résoudre à quitter la chaleur de leur étreinte. C'était la première fois qu'il la touchait intentionnellement sans personne pour les voir.

« Ana, je te promets de te donner le beau rôle. » se crut-il obliger de dire en riant.

« Je vais perdre, peu importe l'issue. Mais toi, toi Christian Grey, tu ne dois pas baisser les bras, tu dois prouver ton innocence. »

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire puis prétexta devoir appeler son père. En fait, Ana alla noyer d'autres larmes sous la douche. Elle avait failli trahir leur accord, elle avait voulu qu'il l'embrasse et qu'il lui fasse l'amour.

**_oOo_**

Noël arriva et la famille Grey au complet se présenta avec une demi-heure d'avance chez Christian. Grace fut émerveillée par le repas qu'Ana avait tenu à préparer seule. Gail était partie dans sa famille pour les vacances et Grace avait proposé à sa future belle-fille de faire appel à un traiteur.

« Une femme parfaite. » déclara Elliott en lorgnant déjà sur la table.

Christian posa un bras autour des épaules d'Ana et menaça du regard son frère qui au fil des mois avait fait de trop nombreux compliments à la jeune femme.

« Voici le gui ! » annonça Mia.

« Je dois aller chercher les cadeaux ! » se souvint alors Ana, échappant à la sœur de Christian.

Elle alla se réfugier dans sa chambre et face à son miroir, elle tenta de s'insuffler du courage.

« Ana ? » l'appela Christian derrière sa porte.

« Entre. »

Elle évita son regard et retira de sa penderie un gros sac rempli de cadeaux. Grâce à son salaire, elle avait pu gâter chaque invité, le cadeau qui lui avait donné le plus de mal avait été celui pour son fiancé.

« J'ai dit à Mia de ne pas refaire ça. » lui apprit-il.

« Elle ne pensait pas à mal. »

« Je sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise. »

« Je veux t'embrasser. » lâcha-t-elle, exaspérée qu'il veuille la protéger de ça.

Puis elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et s'empressa d'ajouter qu'elle le ferait pour la bonne cause.

« La bonne cause? » releva Christian, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

« Oui. »

« Je veux t'embrasser, maintenant. Pour la bonne cause. » déclara-t-il.

Elle le laissa s'approcher et l'enlacer, elle le laissa l'embrasser légèrement, elle le laissa lui ravir son cœur sans protester. Il rouvrit les yeux et se noya dans les prunelles de cette femme qui lui avait très certainement sauvé la vie. Il eut alors une nouvelle révélation, lui qui avait fantasmé sur elle, lui qui l'avait voulue dans sa salle de jeux, il savait désormais ce que c'était que d'aimer une femme. Avec toute son âme, tout son corps et son cœur, il aimait Ana et oublia aussitôt son attirance pour le sadisme. Jamais il ne pourrait la soumettre.

« Allons-y sinon ton frère va enchaîner les remarques crues. » lui dit Ana.

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Et parce que il aimait Ana, il ne pouvait pas être avec elle, jamais. Elle méritait un homme sain d'esprit, pas une raclure de son espèce.

Mia n'évoqua plus le gui, le père d'Ana coupa court aux plaisanteries d'Elliott qui de toute façon passa son temps à draguer Kate et la soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Carrick faisait bonne figure mais parfois son visage devenait sombre et Christian devina que son père regrettait que tout ce bonheur fut fictif.

Quand minuit sonna, les cadeaux furent échangés après que Grace leur ait souhaité un joyeux Noël et ait prié à voix haute pour que l'année prochaine, elle ait un petit bébé à couvrir de présents.

« Grace, je vous l'ai dit, je ne me sens pas prête. » lui souffla Ana gentiment.

Carla soutint sa fille et souhaita à tous les deux de prolonger encore leur vie à deux.

Ana tendit rapidement un paquet assez gros à son fiancé pour faire cesser cette discussion, et se mordit la lèvre en attendant sa réaction. Christian rit en voyant un hélicoptère télécommandé.

« Je sais qu'il te manque. » expliqua-t-elle assez fort pour être entendue de tous.

Jamais il ne lui avait parlé de sa passion de voler, elle l'avait appris à ses dépends mais son geste le toucha énormément. Ana en fait avait passé deux semaines à se casser la tête parce que faire un cadeau à un milliardaire était mission impossible, mais Elliott l'avait aidé.

« Alors ? Tu ne l'embrasses pas pour la remercier ? s'étonna Carla en observant son futur gendre. Je te l'avais dit Ana, tu aurais du choisir ce... »

« Non, c'est parfait la coupa Christian. Merci mon amour. »

Il s'approcha de sa fiancée et d'un regard, lui demanda la permission de l'embrasser. Elle sourit nerveusement et resta immobile, consentante et impatiente. Il l'embrassa si tendrement qu'Ana voulut le croire sincère. Pouvait-il être si bon acteur ?

« Ouvre son cadeau ! » intervint ensuite la mère d'Ana.

Christian avait opté pour un bracelet en argent orné de plusieurs saphirs qui lui avaient rappelé les yeux de sa petite-amie. Elle le remercia et avant que quiconque ne lui en fasse la remarque, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et donna un baiser plus long à Christian. Il dut la rattraper ensuite, elle se sentait étourdie, comme enivrée par lui.

Cette nuit-là, Christian se jura de ne plus la toucher, Ana était bien trop parfaite et lui trop faible. Dieu seul savait jusqu'à quand il pourrait tenir ses résolutions.

**_oOo_**

Le jour de l'an ne fut hélas pas une répétition du réveillon de Noël, Grace cette fois avait invité plus de monde et engagé un traiteur. Christian lui en avait un peu voulu, il détestait l'idée de laisser venir des étrangers chez lui. Son père qui avait compris son malaise, lui rappela qu'il devait faire bonne figure et que ce dîner guindé serait mentionné dans la presse.

Mia et Kate décidèrent d'occuper Ana qui s'inquiétait elle aussi de voir une cinquantaine de personnes envahir son espace à Christian et elle. Mia la rassura.

« Ne leur parle pas, la plupart sont là pour l'alcool et seront vite saouls. Évite les vieux qui voudront te pincer les fesses. »

À cet instant, Elena Lincoln fit son entrée. Ana ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer mais elle n'aimait pas l'amie de Grace et sa façon de regarder Christian. Celui-ci accueillit son invité avec sa mère puis Elena le précéda vers son bureau comme si elle était la propriétaire des lieux. Ana savait qu'ils partageaient la chaîne de salons de beauté qu'Elena gérait et la seule information qu'elle avait eu sur cette femme, elle la tenait de Taylor qui l'avait décrite comme une amie très proche de Christian. Mais alors, il avait fait une grimace et Ana n'avait pas eu le courage de le questionner davantage.

Dans le bureau, Christian prit cet aparté comme une pause bien méritée. Il écouta Elena se plaindre de la baisse de la fréquentation de ses salons et de la difficulté de recruter des esthéticiennes honnêtes et efficaces. Christian avait l'habitude de ces jérémiades, il supportait depuis longtemps le manège d'Elena, qui ne voulait en fait que quelques milliers de dollars pour soi-disant faire fructifier leur affaire.

« Alors comment tu supportes ta vie entre ces murs ? » le questionna-t-elle comme elle aurait demandé si il neigeait au Pôle Nord.

« Mal, comme tu t'en doutes. Heureusement que j'ai Ana. »

« Je dois avouer que tu m'as étonné, se confia Elena en passant un doigt le long du bras de son ancien soumis. Tu n'es jamais resté aussi longtemps avec une femme. »

« Avec une soumise non, en effet, mais Ana n'en est pas une, ne l'oublie pas. » répliqua-t-il avec fermeté.

Il avait été tenté de mettre Elena dans la confidence, elle était désormais son amie et elle seule le comprenait et savait tout de sa vie. Mais Taylor avait insisté pour qu'il se taise et donc même à sa confidente, Christian avait du mentir.

« Tu n'es plus tenté ? »

« Non. » répondit-il honnêtement, pour la première fois depuis six mois.

« Des nouvelles sur l'enquête ? »

« Hélas non, on a réussi à prouver que je n'avais aucun intérêt à rencontrer Leila mais il reste ce foutu mot et notre relation passée. »

« Oui... le mot. »

« Le pire c'est que je ne me souviens même pas quand j'ai pu le lui écrire, ça n'est pas ma procédure. J'envoie des mails ou des messages par téléphone, je ne laisse jamais de papier. »

« Tu es si tendu... soupira Elena qui n'avait pas cessé de toucher Christian. Aurais-tu envie d'une séance rapide, ici et maintenant ? »

« De quoi parlez-tu ? »

« Oh ne fais pas l'amnésique. Quand tu étais tendu comme ça, je devais te donner trente coups de canes pour te calmer. » lui remémora-t-elle, hautaine.

« C'est terminé tout ça. »

« Évidemment, je ne pensais pas à ça. »

Elle releva les pans de sa robe pour dévoiler ses jambes gainées de soie. Il stoppa son geste puis s'éloigna d'elle.

« N'y pense même pas ! » gronda-t-il.

« C'est moi, Elena... chercha-t-elle à l'amadouer. Tu peux tout me dire et me faire, je suis là pour toi. »

« Je n'ai besoin que d'une chose, être innocenté. »

« Bon courage alors car l'attente risque d'être longue. »

Elena sortit du bureau en souriant alors qu'en elle, elle bouillonnait de rage. Elle rajusta un de ses bas et sursauta en entendant quelqu'un haleter. Ana se tenait au bout du couloir et la regardait faire, une expression blessée sur le visage.

« Heureusement que je suis là pour lui apporter un peu de piment, minauda la femme en passant devant Ana. Ça n'est pas en faisant l'amour dans un lit que Christian peut être satisfait. Tu sais, petite Anastasia, que je suis plus experte pour ça que toi. »

Elle quitta la petite fête sur ces mots, laissant Ana pétrifiée. Christian resta dans son bureau encore dix minutes et quand il en émergea, il ne put trouver sa fiancée nulle part.

« Où est Ana ? » demanda-t-il à sa mère.

« Je l'ai vu aller vers votre chambre. »

Il la remercia et courut vers sa chambre, où en effet quelques vêtements d'Ana et une photo avaient pris place pour les besoins de leur mascarade. Ana s'était allongée en boule dans le lit, froissant sa robe et gâchant sa coiffure.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu te sens bien ? » s'enquit Christian en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

Ana lui tourna le dos et étouffa ses pleurs dans l'oreiller, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver les choses. L'odeur de l'homme dont elle était, malgré elle, tombée amoureuse lui rappelait qu'elle n'était rien pour lui.

« Ana? »

« Elena et toi... » parvint-elle à articuler.

« C'est du passé. »

« Du passé ? »

Christian ne comprit pas l'étonnement de son compagne et lui rappela qu'Elena lui avait tout appris de son ancien mode de vie. Ana l'écouta sans l'interrompre, écoeurée par chaque mot. Il pensait qu'elle était déjà au courant.

« Tu n'avais que quinze ans ! » s'exclama-t-elle quand il eut terminé de se confier.

« C'est du passé et je... je ne veux plus ça. »

« Elle est sortie de ton bureau, elle m'a dit qu'elle seule pouvait te donner satisfaction en dehors du lit ! » lui dit-elle, ses yeux à nouveau remplis de larmes.

« Calme-toi Ana. » lui intima Christian.

« Comment espères-tu que je me calme ! C'est une pédophile ! Elle a volé ton innocence, elle t'a perverti ! » sanglota Ana, meurtrie comme si elle-même avait subi ces horreurs.

« Elle m'a aidé quand j'en avais vraiment besoin. »

« En te battant ?! En associant plaisir et souffrance ? C'est ça que tu appelles aider ? »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. » se renferma Christian.

« Et je ne le veux pas ! cracha Ana avec dédain. Je ne veux rien savoir de plus de ces femmes qui t'ont été soumises. Mais maintenant je sais pourquoi tu es comme ça. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Incapable de laisser ceux qui t'aiment te le prouver ! Tu es si bon avec eux mais personne ne peut te prendre dans les bras, personne ne peut s'approcher trop près car tu as peur qu'on te blesse. »

« Tu ne sais rien ! »

« Ta mère croyait que je savais tout parce que tu le lui as fait croire. Elle m'a raconté dans quel état tu as été retrouvé... »

« Assez ! »

Il attrapa les poignets d'Ana et la força à se relever.

« Elle m'a dit qu'il t'avait maltraité, continua pourtant Ana, et ta mère ne t'a pas protégé. Mais c'est terminé ! Nous t'aimons et nous ne te blesserons pas. Comment peux-tu te méfier de ta propre famille ?! »

« Tu te considères comme un membre de ma famille ? » la sonda-t-il, le regard noir de fureur.

« Je... »

« Tu as été payée pour jouer ce rôle, et tu le joues très bien. N'oublie pas où est ta place. » lui asséna-t-il avant de relâcher ses poignets.

Il sortit en trombe de la pièce et buta sur sa mère.

« Christian... est-ce vrai ? Elena a abusé de toi ? »

**_oOo_**

« Ana ? » murmura Grace en rejoignant la jeune femme qui sanglotait de plus belle.

Elle s'était laissée tomber à terre, Christian l'avait repoussée et ne lui pardonnerait pas de l'avoir jugé, elle en était certaine.

« Grace... Je ne peux pas... revenir à la... fête... »

Ana se sentit ensuite un peu mieux grâce à l'étreinte maternelle de sa future belle-mère.

« Je vous ai entendu vous disputer. Christian est reparti s'enfermer dans son bureau. »

La jeune femme se redressa, en panique. Si Grace avait tout entendu...

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Tu dois me trouver horrible, Ana, mais je te jure que je n'ai jamais eu de soupçons. Elena est... une amie si proche... »

« C'est une femme diabolique Grace, ne la laissez plus vous approcher, quoiqu'en dise Christian. »

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle... Je dois savoir Ana si tout est vrai. Tu n'es pas fiancée à mon fils, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ana fit non de la tête, elle n'avait plus la force de mentir.

« Il avait besoin d'un alibi, vous ne devez en parler à personne. »

« Bien sur... mais toi Ana ? »

« Quoi moi ? »

« Il a dit que tu étais là pour l'argent. »

« Je l'ai fait parce que Taylor me l'a demandé et que j'avais besoin d'un emploi. J'avais hâte d'être indépendante, de vivre ici à Seattle et d'avancer professionnellement. L'argent... Christian a insisté pour que je touche trois millions de dollars à notre séparation. »

« Tu l'aimes. » devina Grace.

Ana inspira profondément, son silence résonna comme un aveu, et Grace l'enlaça plus fort.

**_oOo_**

Taylor tenta de parler en privé avec Ana, il avait assisté depuis son poste de surveillance à la petite scène d'Elena avant de partir. Son patron refusait de lui ouvrir le bureau aussi il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de solliciter Ana pour quelques précisions.

Elle se leva tôt et au milieu d'un lit étranger mais dans lequel elle aurait aimé dormir chaque nuit. Ana se demanda quand elle était tombée amoureuse de Christian. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir mais le jour de son anniversaire, alors qu'elle vivait avec lui depuis trois mois, il lui avait organisé une fête surprise. Elle avait râlé et il s'était excusé, expliquant qu'il pensait avoir bien fait. Ana l'avait remercié, secrètement heureuse par cette attention. Christian s'était un peu moqué d'elle, arguant qu'elle était compliquée. Ce jour-là, elle avait compris qu'elle l'aimait depuis longtemps et qu'elle ne serait jamais à la hauteur.

Taylor frappa à la porte de la chambre avec insistance, elle passa un peignoir et le suivit à la cuisine.

« Je dois vous parler d'Elena. »

« Oh non, pas ça. » maugréa Ana en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Elle vous a menti, elle et M. Grey ne sont plus amants depuis huit ans. »

« Ça n'en avait pas l'air. » contra-t-elle.

« Je sais, depuis que Christian a cessé sa relation avec Leila Williams, elle le harcèle pour qu'il prenne une nouvelle soumise. »

Ana émergea un peu plus, piquée par la curiosité et le besoin de comprendre chaque nuance de son faux fiancé.

« Pourquoi est-ce si important pour elle ? »

« Car c'est la seule chose que tous les deux ont en commun, ils sont des dominants. »

« Les salons ? » rappela-t-elle au garde du corps.

« M. Grey s'en fiche, il a mis de l'argent dans l'affaire pour rembourser Lincoln qui elle-même l'a aidé financièrement quand il a créé son entreprise. Sans leur mode de vie, ils ne sont plus rien. »

« Christian a dit qu'ils étaient amis. »

« Elena Lincoln a eu sous sa coupe plusieurs hommes, elle sait comment s'y prendre pour inspirer confiance. »

« Mais puisqu'elle-même n'est pas une soumise, pourquoi vouloir à tout prix forcer Christian à en avoir une ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Taylor allait lui raconter un événement qu'il avait lui-même un peu oublié, pourtant il se stoppa un instant. Il venait de mettre son doigt sur quelque chose d'important même si c'était encore flou.

« Deux jours avant le meurtre de Leila Williams, juste avant qu'il ne parte à Portland, elle est venue le voir ici, à Escala. Elle s'est disputée avec lui, puis elle a dit que si Leila n'était pas convenable, il ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour ça. »

« Il lui a reproché quoi exactement ? »

« De n'avoir pas assez bien préparé Leila. » s'expliqua-t-il.

« Elle servait d'intermédiaire ? »

« Oui mais M. Grey avait décidé de chercher par lui-même, elle l'a mal pris. Ana, je pense qu'Elena Lincoln a tué Leila. » lui dit-il en ayant une révélation.

Taylor se leva et quitta à toute vitesse la cuisine. Il tambourina à la porte du bureau et Christian lui ouvrit en se plaignant de ne pas pouvoir dormir, il puait l'alcool.

« Ana, venez m'aider ! » l'appela le garde du corps.

Ensemble, ils trainèrent Christian jusque dans son lit. Celui-ci sombra bien vite, son dernier regard fut pour Ana.

« Je dois parler à Carrick Grey et Welch. Ana, ne quittez pas l'appartement, je vais tout verrouiller. Je vais dire à Gail de prendre sa journée, ordre de la maitresse de maison. Quand M. Grey se réveillera, expliquez-lui la situation. »

« Très bien. »

Elle se rendit de nouveau à la cuisine pour préparer un verre d'eau et des cachets. Elle surprit Gail dans les bras de Taylor, leurs lèvres soudées. Elle repartit dans le couloir et attendit que le garde du corps soit parti pour retourner vers la cuisine.

Gail et elle avaient du temps pour devenir amies à cause du secret d'Ana jamais elles n'avaient pu parler librement. Pour sauver les apparences, la gouvernante avait définitivement déménagé deux étages en dessous et ne venait que la journée pour faire le ménage. Elle n'était plus requise le matin tôt pour préparer les petits-déjeuners, Ana avait mit convaincu son fiancé que ça n'était pas nécessaire. Elles s'étaient croisées donc en fins de journées, Christian disparaissant rapidement dans son bureau après avoir récupéré ses dossiers.

Ana avait désormais la conviction que Gail savait toute la vérité.

« Il a trop bu, expliqua la jeune femme en sortant un verre puis les cachets. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. »

« Il n'est en effet jamais ivre. » répondit doucement Gail.

« Taylor a-t-il eu le temps de vous dire que vous aviez votre journée de libre ? »

« Oui, merci Ana. »

« De rien. Passez une bonne journée. »

« Vous aussi, prenez soin de M. Grey. »

**_oOo_**

Taylor ne perdit pas temps, au volant du SUV il appela Welch puis Carrick Grey pour leur faire part de ses soupçons. Welch allait mettre sur écoute Elena Lincoln et vérifier son agenda pour la nuit du meurtre. La surveillance était déjà en place, mesure de sécurité prise par Christian Grey, mais jamais encore activée.

Carrick Grey avait déjà appris par sa femme la véritable relation qu'avait eu son fils avec leur amie. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à convaincre son épouse de ne rien dire ou faire, leur vengeance devrait attendre. Au matin, il fit promettre à Grace de ne pas quitter leur maison puis partit à son cabinet où l'attendraient Welch et Taylor.

**_oOo_**

Christian se mit à crier dans son sommeil, mais ce cauchemar-là était bien différent. Ana le quittait, Ana lui brisait le cœur et Ana ne l'aimait pas. Il s'agita dans les draps quand soudain ses mains agrippèrent un corps dont il connaissait chaque courbe sans jamais les avoir pourtant caressées.

« Je suis là. » lui dit Ana.

Elle était terrifiée par les cris de Christian, et était prête à tout pour qu'il cesse de crier. Quand il posa avec force ses mains sur ses hanches et les tira vers son corps, Ana se laissa faire.

« Ouvre-les yeux, tout va bien. » l'implora-t-elle.

« Ana. »

« Je suis là ! »

« Ana ! »

Il se réveilla en état d'alerte, rien qu'un instant il se crut encore dans son cauchemar puis il la vit, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Alors il ne résista pas au besoin de l'embrasser, avec passion, avec désespoir, avec adoration. Ana se fondit contre lui et passa ses bras autour du cou de Christian. Elle répondit à son baiser avec autant de force, refusa de s'éloigner quand il réalisa sa faute.

« Pardon Ana. »

Elle déchanta, retint ses larmes et descendit du lit pour se poster devant la grande fenêtre.

« Je ne peux rien t'apporter de bon. » se justifia Christian en se levant du lit.

« Ça n'est pas vrai. »

« Je suis abimé, je ne pourrais pas te... »

« Tu es certain que ça n'est pas le contraire ? » s'énerva-t-elle en lui faisant face.

« Tu es parfaite. »

« Je ne suis pas ta soumise. »

« Je ne le veux pas. »

« Christian, ça fait déjà longtemps que je ne joue plus. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je voudrais quand même comprendre. »

« Quoi donc Ana ? »

« Toi. Je veux te connaître et apprendre tout de toi et de tes cinquante nuances. »

« Nuances ? » répéta-t-il, à la fois excité et effrayé par ce qu'elle lui disait.

« Tu es complexe, tu me rends dingue en passant d'un extrême à l'autre. Je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec toi. »

Elle posa une main là où le cœur de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout battait. Il se laissa faire, refusant de céder à la panique. Quand Ana le touchait, Christian avait toujours peur d'être blessé mais il était prêt à prendre le risque.

« Je veux comprendre. »

« Ana... »

Elle embrassa son torse tout en déboutonnant la chemise froissée. En découvrant les marques, elle ne fit aucun commentaire, ce qui rassura Christian jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sur sa peau les larmes de la jeune femme.

« Je ne te ferais pas de mal. » promit-elle.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal non plus, et c'est pour ça qu'on ne doit pas... »

« Chut... Laisse-toi aller. Oublie le reste, je suis là et je veux savoir. »

De vieux fantasmes resurgirent derrière les paupières closes de Christian, sous les caresses et les baisers d'Ana, il s'autorisa à l'imaginer à genou devant lui, allongée sur son lit, debout contre le mur, penchée dans la douche, elle les yeux bandés, la peau agacée par une cane ou un fouet, ses poignets entravés.

« Christian, regarde-moi. »

Il obéit parce qu'il avait beau vouloir la dominer, c'était elle qui avait tout pouvoir sur son être.

« Montre-moi. »

« Non. »

« Montre-moi ce qui te donne du plaisir. »

Elle l'attira vers le lit et le poussa dessus. La veille il l'avait repoussée mais ce matin, il allait enfin s'ouvrir à elle, se décida Ana.

« Ne touche pas ma torse et mon dos. »

« D'accord Christian. »

Elle aurait pu l'appeler « Maitre », son prénom dans sa bouche était pourtant suffisant pour l'exciter.

« Mets-tes mains au dessus de ta tête. »

Elle s'exécuta, son ventre se tordait de désir, son intimité réclamait d'être clamée.

« Je vais te déshabiller. » la prévint-il.

Il releva son débardeur et au lieu de le lui enlever, il le laissa autour de sa tête pour qu'elle ait les yeux bandés. Il tira ensuite sur son pantalon de yoga, il ne résista pas longtemps à la vue de ce corps tant désiré à moitié nu. Les sous-vêtements d'Ana furent arrachés et elle poussa un cri de surprise quand une bouche affamée vint mordre l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Sa peau rougit de plaisir, non pas de gêne, Ana se laissa envahir par ces sensations inédites. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer un tel plaisir, ses caresses solitaires ces derniers mois n'avaient pas eu cet effet sur elle.

Elle murmura son prénom tandis qu'il fit glisser sa langue sur le ventre plat et pâle de son amante. Oui voilà ce qu'elle était, non pas sa soumise mais son amante. Aucun des traitements infligées aux autres ne le serait à Ana. Il continua son exploration, gardant le meilleur pour la fin, sa toison douce. Quand il rencontra le bouton rose déjà durci, Ana s'arqua et sans pourtant vouloir échapper à cette douce torture, elle ne cessa de s'agiter.

Christian sourit pour lui, fier d'éveiller ainsi sa belle. Il défit sa ceinture et la passa autour des reins d'Ana. Celle-ci s'était figée en comprenant qu'il avait prit sa ceinture, craignant des coups, mais non, Christian la lui passa et d'une main ferme il maintint en place le bassin en feu de son amante tandis qu'il lapait son sexe jusqu'à la faire crier de plaisir.

« Prends-moi. » le supplia-t-elle après être morte et née une deuxième fois.

Christian avait déjà son sexe en main, il s'approcha du corps intact de son amante mais renonça. Il ne pouvait pas.

« Prends-moi, je veux que tu me possèdes. » insista-t-elle.

« Sois patiente. » lui dit-il.

Non il ne lui ferait pas l'amour, il ne la baiserait pas non plus. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'approprier la virginité d'Ana. Il la libéra de son entrave, le débardeur atterrit sur le sol et Ana cligna des yeux. Elle l'admira quelques secondes, ce corps magnifique qu'elle n'avait jamais pu qu'imaginer était un nouveau monde à découvrir. Elle respecta sa promesse, elle évita le torse et le dos, ses caresses voyagèrent sur les épaules larges et les haches étroites de Christian. Le sexe tendu vers elle la fit littéralement saliver et avant que Christian ne puisse l'arrêter, elle le gouta. Chaque coup de langue fut plus audacieux que le précédent, plus lent, plus délicieux pour celui qui recevait ces attentions. Ana était assise au bord du lit mais était encore trop haute aussi elle glissa sur le sol, à genou.

Christian se crispa et la regarda faire, terrorisé de la voir ainsi et tellement excité. Un regard d'Ana le rassura, ses yeux lui juraient qu'elle aimait ça, que ça n'était pas malsain. Il se déversa rapidement dans sa bouche, pris dans le tourbillon des sensations, il n'avait pas pensé à la prévenir. Ana accueillit comme une offrande le nectar de son amant, elle le lécha encore quelque fois puis déglutit. Soudain intimidée, elle attendit un mot de Christian, rien qu'un mot pour lui donner un peu d'espoir. Il fit plus.

Il la souleva et l'allongea sur le lit, leurs lèvres se connectèrent, leurs langues osèrent se toucher, leurs gouts se confondirent. Christian l'inonda de baisers et se laissa enfermer entre les cuisses d'Ana. Mais rien ne pourrait le faire flancher, il ne lui ferait pas l'amour. Cette fois avec ses doigts, parce qu'il était incapable de ne plus l'embrasser, il la porta au summum du plaisir. Elle le regarda ensuite, reconnaissante et épuisée.

« Dors mon amour. » lui chuchota-t-il, avant de lui ôter la ceinture et de la couvrir du drap.

Ana, repue et heureuse, accepta l'ordre. Elle était épuisée par une nuit à pleurer et par cet éveil à la vie.

Christian l'observa sombrer dans un sommeil bien mérité, il pensa à la joie qu'il aurait de pouvoir assister à ce spectacle chaque jour de sa vie. Le retour à la réalité serait suffisamment difficile, il choisit de s'octroyer la journée avec Ana pour se construire assez de souvenirs qui lui tiendront compagnie le reste de sa vie.

Il appela Gail dans l'appartement mais celle-ci n'était pas là. Il fouilla le réfrigérateur et les placards en quête d'un déjeuner pour son amante. Elle méritait un repas de reine mais il n'y avait rien d'appétissant selon lui. Taylor non plus ne répondit à ses appels, ni sur son téléphone. L'appartement était vide et quand il voulut ouvrir la porte d'entrée pour aller sonner chez Gail, il la trouva verrouillée.

« Christian ! » entendit-il depuis la cage d'escalier.

Il reconnut Elena et pensa qu'elle venait s'excuser. Son comportement la veille l'avait véritablement blessé, jamais il ne pourrait coucher avec Elena, ils étaient amis et elle n'aimait que les jeunes hommes. En ça, Ana n'avait pas tout à fait tort, son ancienne dominante pouvait être qualifiée de pédophile.

« J'ai du prendre l'ascenseur de service qui s'arrête au dixième. » lui dit-elle, essoufflée.

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Ton aide. La police est venue ce matin chez moi, j'ai pu me sauver par la cave. »

Elle y avait aménagé une entrée secrète et quand il avait été son soumis, il devait emprunter ce passage débouchait sur la petite ruelle derrière la propriété pour ne pas être vu du mari d'Elena.

« Tu es seul ? »

« Oui. Mais pourquoi la police est venue chez toi? Qu'as-tu fait ? » la pressa-t-il.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le défia du regard.

« Ton garde du corps était là aussi. »

« Taylor ? »

Christian ne comprenait pas les évènements de cette matinée. Pourquoi était-il seul avec Ana ? Pourquoi l'appartement avait-il été entièrement verrouillé.

« Pourquoi as-tu révélé à Grace ce que nous avons fait ?! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Elle nous a entendu hier soir, Ana et moi. Nous nous sommes disputés à cause de toi. »

« Elle a appelé tôt ce matin et m'a dit qu'elle me dénoncerait à la police, et ça n'a pas tardé ! Tu dois nier ! »

Christian repensa aux pleurs d'Ana et à toute la compassion qu'elle lui avait montré. Il revit aussi sa mère la veille, lui demandant si ce qu'elle avait entendu était vrai. Il avait causé tant de peine à Grace depuis qu'elle l'avait adopté. En rentrant dans le rang à quinze ans, il s'était juré de ne plus la décevoir. Ce qu'il avait fait hier était pire encore. Ce qu'Elena avait fait...

« Réveille-toi Christian ! On doit agir et vite ! »

« Que veux-tu faire ? » la questionna-t-il en se dirigeant nonchalamment vers la console près du piano.

Il y avait caché une arme, il sentit qu'il en avait besoin et vite. Elena alla s'assoir sur le canapé et joua nerveusement avec son collier.

« Fuir. Nous devons fuir. »

« Il y a deux policiers en bas de cet immeuble je te rappelle. »

Elle sortit de son sac un pistolet puis le lui montra triomphalement.

« Je sais que tu en as aussi ici, à nous deux, nous pouvons les tuer et filer au canada. Ça ne sera qu'une étape. Quand on pourra bouger, Taylor viendra avec ton jet... »

« Tu délires ! Je ne vais pas m'enfuir ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te retient ici ? Tu vis enfermé chez toi depuis six mois. »

« Ma famille. »

« Ils sont surement tellement dégoutés par toi à l'heure qu'il est. »

Elle lui avait déjà dit cela, plus de dix ans plus tôt. Si quelqu'un apprenait leur secret, ils seraient jugés et traités comme des parias. La famille Grey le rejetterait, lui avait-elle juré. Malgré lui, il pensa que c'était toujours le cas, il avait fui sa mère la veille pour ne pas répondre à sa question et surtout ne pas lire dans ses yeux le dégoût. Mais Ana savait et Ana le voulait. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'elle aussi l'aimait.

« Ana ? Tu penses à ta petite Ana ? »

« Elle est sortie. »

Elena le regarda, suspicieuse il s'en voulut d'avoir parler sans réfléchir.

« Elle est ici. »

« Non. »

« Tu ne voudrais pas t'amuser une dernière fois avec elle ? »

« Non... » souffla-t-il, sachant pertinemment ce que cela signifiait.

« Leila, elle, était prête à tout pour toi. Je reconnais qu'elle t'a trahi en tombant amoureuse de toi. Mais ça n'était pas ma faute. »

Il se remémora alors leur dispute, deux jours avant que Leila ne meurt, deux jours avant que lui soit accusé du meurtre.

« Je t'avais confié mes doutes quelques semaines avant, tu as dit que tu lui parlerais. »

« Et je l'ai fait ! » s'offusqua Elena.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle voulait fonder une famille. » relata-t-il, faisant semblant d'être écoeuré.

Elena se mit debout et alla vers lui, repentante.

« Oui elle a été si stupide. Mais elle a été punie. Crois-moi, elle a souffert. »

Elle fut rapide et se posta devant la console. Son arme toujours en main, elle observa Christian, cherchant à savoir si elle mentait.

« Tu l'as tuée. » comprit-il en s'éloignant.

Elena releva son bras pour viser, elle le tint en joue pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

« Je voulais seulement lui apprendre une leçon oh combien précieuse. Mais tu me connais, j'ai du mal à m'arrêter. » roucoula-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'enflammèrent et Christian sut qu'elle ne l'épargnerait pas.

« Pourquoi m'avoir laissé être accusé ? C'est toi qui a guidé la police. »

« Oui, ce petit mot, tu me l'avais écrit l'année dernière après avoir découvert que j'avais acheté une nouvelle voiture avec l'argent des salons. »

« Je pourrais être emprisonné à vie. »

« Je ne tomberais pas seule. » assura-t-elle en marchant vers lui.

« Je ne t'aurais pas dénoncée. »

Christian sentit la présence d'Ana, il se fit violence pour ne pas lui crier de partir, elle était accroupie derrière le comptoir de la cuisine.

« On ne le saura jamais. »

« Il te retrouveront, moi je survivrais en prison, pas toi. »

« C'est pour cela que nous devons fuir ensemble. J'ai un compte caché, nous pourrons vivre riches et au soleil ! »

« De l'argent que tu m'as volé je suppose. »

Il pouvait distinguer le bruit des touches, Ana était en train de demander de l'aide, mais il avait peur que leur temps leur manquât. Elena continuait de le menacer avec son arme, elle s'approchait de lui en souriant comme une démone.

« De l'argent qui nous appartient à tous les deux. Décide-toi maintenant ! » exigea-t-elle.

« Non. »

Il courut vers l'entrée pour détourner Elena de la cuisine, mais il se stoppa en entendant un cri suivi d'un coup de feu. Il se retourna et découvrit son Ana au sol, une main sur sa cuisse, consciente mais souffrante. Elena la repoussa et se releva. L'arme avait glissée jusque sous le piano et elle plongea pour la récupérer. En se redressant, elle fut stoppée dans son élan par une autre balle.

Taylor était arrivé hélas en retard, se désola-t-il. Ana était blessée et saignait beaucoup. Christian n'avait pas attendu et avait accouru vers elle. Il appuya sa main sur la plaie et supplia son amour de ne pas s'évanouir, de rester consciente.

« Une ambulance arrive, on va la descendre ! » décida le garde du corps.

Taylor souleva Ana qui n'avait toujours pas desserré les mâchoires pendant que Christian maintenait une forte pression sur la blessure. L'ambulance se gara devant eux alors qu'ils sortaient de l'immeuble, les deux policiers en faction intervinrent, empêchant Christian de suivre Ana à l'hôpital. Il fut escorté chez lui et expliqua rapidement aux forces de l'ordre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**_oOo_**

« J'ai transmis la bande vidéo à la police, monsieur, vous serez libre demain. »

« Seulement demain ? » s'insurgea Christian.

« La paperasse. »

« Je dois voir Ana. »

« Désolé. »

Taylor laissa son patron enrager et retourna vers le petit bureau de la sécurité. Au moins il savait qu'Ana était réveillée et que l'opération s'était déroulée sans complications. Ray Steele lui aussi s'en était pris à son ancien subordonné. Il lui avait promis qu'Ana ne serait pas en danger et pourtant il avait dû se précipiter au chevet de sa fille.

**_oOo_**

Grace accompagna son fils jusqu'à la chambre d'Ana, elle embrassa sa joue puis le laissa entrer seul. Christian la trouva assise en train de batailler avec une infirmière, elle lui assurait pouvoir aller aux toilettes toute seule. Il attendit dans l'entrée, amusé par la scène et quand Ana sortit des toilettes en râlant et qu'elle le vit, bouquet à la main, elle se mit à rougir. L'infirmière l'aida à se rallonger puis quitta la chambre.

« J'en ai pour trois semaines à devoir garder le lit. Mon patron ne va pas être content. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Je suis certain qu'il se montrera compréhensif. »

« Comment vas-tu Christian ? »

« C'est toi qui est blessée qui me demande ça ? Oh Ana, pourquoi as-tu risqué ta vie ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Pendant une seconde j'ai cru que tu étais morte et j'ai eu vingt-quatre heures pour imaginer ma vie sans toi, lui confia-t-il en luttant contre ses larmes. Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Je ne regrette pas t'avoir sauvé la vie. Ne t'excuse pas. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour elle ? » demanda Ana, impatiente de changer de sujet.

« Taylor l'a touchée à la poitrine, mais elle n'est pas morte. Elle a été placée dans un coma artificielle. Nous avons sa confession et comme tu le devines, j'ai été innocenté. »

« Que justice soit faite. »

« Ana... »

« Tu es venu pour me dire au revoir ? » demanda-t-elle avec courage.

« Ton père l'a exigé en effet... mais je ne peux pas. Je devrais te laisser tranquille, je ne te mérite pas mais j'ai eu si peur de t'avoir perdue... »

Il serra la main d'Ana dans la sienne, mais elle aurait besoin de plus pour comprendre.

« Je t'aime Ana, je ne veux pas d'une vie sans toi. »

Elle gémit de plaisir et ferma les yeux, se rejouant cette phrase. Et pour son plus grand plaisir, il la lui dit encore.

« Je t'aime Ana. Je... »

« Attends, le coupa-t-elle dans sa déclaration. Tu es certain que je te suffirai ? J'ai essayé, je te jure, j'ai essayé de m'imaginer dans cette pièce avec toi mais je ne peux pas, je ne pense pas y arriver un jour. »

« Je ne veux pas de toi comme soumise, Ana, je t'aime et jamais je ne te traiterai ainsi. Tu es ma... Tu m'aimes aussi ? »

« Oui Christian, je t'aime, je t'aime et j'ai peur que tu te lasses de moi. »

« Jamais. »

Il colla leurs fronts puis embrassa ses cheveux.

« Jamais. » répéta-t-il.

« Ok alors... toi et moi... »

« Ana, donne-moi cette bague. » lui dit-il en prenant entre ses doigts la bague donnée par Grace accrochée à la chaîne autour du cou d'Ana.

La jeune femme préféra ne pas se faire d'illusions, elle ôta la chaine puis en retira le bijou sans poser de questions.

« Si elle ne te plait pas, je t'en achèterais une autre. Mais je dois te le demander maintenant. Anastasia Steele, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« Oui ! »

**_oOo_**

Le hasard voulut qu'Elena Lincoln se réveillât de son coma le jour même où Christian et Ana se marièrent, six semaines plus tard. À son procès, elle tenta encore d'impliquer Christian mais ce dernier témoigna contre elle sans aucune pitié, ainsi qu'Ana, Grace et Elliott Grey. Quand elle fut condamnée à la prison à vie, Elena pleura encore une fois mais plus du tout pour amadouer les jurys, parce qu'elle avait compris qu'elle avait perdu à son propre jeu.

Quatre ans plus tard, enceinte de sept mois, Ana apprit le suicide d'Elena Lincoln en prison mais n'y accorda pas plus d'une minute. Christian jouait avec Teddy dans leur jardin et elle avait hâte de voir sa petite Phoebe naître et compléter leur vie pourtant déjà parfaite.

**FIN**

* * *

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'en écrirai d'autres évidemment! _

_Petit rappel: vous pouvez me suivre sur Facebook: VanessaJJ Fanfiction, je mets les liens vers mes publications et d'autres infos/messages._

_A bientôt!_

_VanessaJJ_


	2. OS 2 - Le stéréotype de la secrétaire

_Voilà mon deuxième OS pour la saga 50 Nuances, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous me le direz en laissant une review! ;)_

* * *

**OS – Le stéréotype de la secrétaire**

* * *

**PDV : Ana**

'Une secrétaire sur deux fantasme sur son supérieur et vice versa' titrait l'article du Seattle Times du jour en troisième page. Je jetai le journal dans la poubelle, c'était pour cela que je refusais être appelée secrétaire, j'étais assistante de direction et la meilleure qu'il soit.

**_oOo_**

« Je pense qu'on ne va pas pouvoir partir d'ici avant deux jours. »

Je soupirai et regardai autour de nous. Mon patron, Christian Grey, et moi nous trouvions à Tokyo pour conclure un important contrat. La météo avait joué les trouble fêtes et aucun avion ne pouvait décoller à cause d'une alerte au typhon.

« Nos chambres au Hilton sont peut être encore disponibles, dis je en priant tous les dieux pour retourner à ma chambre luxueuse. Je vais appeler tout de suite. »

« Il n'y a pas de réseau. Conduisez nous à l'hôtel le plus proche. » ordonna t il à notre chauffeur.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, M. Grey laissa repartir le taxi, il m'ouvrit ensuite la porte de l'hôtel et nous hâta à l'intérieur. Le vent soufflait surement à plus de cent kilomètres heure, je savais qu'il s'inquiétait pour le taxi.

« Il va trouver refuge rapidement. »

« Espérons qu'il reste des chambres. » se contenta t il de me dire.

L'hôtel au mieux était un deux étoiles, je gémis par avance car mon patron allait être de mauvaise humeur sans un service de qualité. Si seulement nous avions pu rester au Japon sans cette méga tempête, j'aurais enfin pu visiter le pays. C'était notre quatrième voyage de l'année et à chaque fois, nous passions de l'aéroport à un bureau, puis à une chambre d'hôtel et enfin, retour à Seattle. Si j'avais été seule, j'aurais même pu profiter de l'hôtel, aussi modeste était il. Non, c'était un endroit sordide !

« Que dit elle ? » s'impatienta mon patron cinq minutes plus tard.

« Vous êtes certaine ? » suppliai je en japonais la petite femme qui s'entêtait à ne me donner qu'une clé.

L'hôtel était proche de l'aéroport et donc complet, et d'ailleurs une dizaine de touristes entrèrent peu après nous à la recherche d'une chambre également.

« Merci. » grommelai je.

« Mlle Steele ! » m'appela M. Grey.

« Il n'y a qu'une chambre de disponible. » lui appris je en m'engageant dans l'escalier.

« Et bien, où est le problème ? »

Se moquait-il de moi ? Je le dévisageai tout en enfonçant la clé dans la mauvaise serrure. Un étage plus haut et plus tard, il posa sa valise sur la moquette rouge de la chambre pour défit sa cravate.

« J'ai besoin d'une douche. »

« Ça ne vous dérange pas ? » demandai je, incrédule.

« Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais changer les choses. »

« Mais... »

« Oui je sais que je n'ai pas un caractère facile mais sincèrement, Mlle Steele, je suis épuisé et en sueur. Il y a une douche et nous sommes à l'abri, je ne peux rien demander de plus. »

Mon patron avait un réel pouvoir, il obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait. Il était un dieu de la négociation et souvent un regard intense de sa part pouvait faire frémir les femmes et reculer les hommes. Je l'avais déjà vu piétiner, au sens figuré, des personnes pour qu'elles fassent exactement ce que lui voulait. Même si j'étais son assistante et donc à son service, très bien payée mais quasiment en permanence en service, j'étais fière de ne pas être manipulable par lui. Et si il pensait que j'allais m'accommoder de cet hôtel minable avec le sourire, il se trompait.

« Ça n'est pas convenable, protestai je. Je ne vais pas dormir par terre ! On n'aura peut-être pas de deuxième lit ! »

« Détendez vous, nous sommes adultes, nous pouvons au moins partager une chambre. »

« Vous prenez donc le tapis, M. Grey ? » ironisai je.

« La réceptionniste a promis de nous trouver un lit d'appoint, n'est ce pas ? Mais reposez vous si vous en avez besoin. » se moqua t il.

Évidemment lui n'avait pas besoin de six heures de sommeil. Et pour couronner le tout, j'avais une terrible migraine depuis qu'aux premières bourrasques, j'étais tombée en montant dans le taxi et m'étais cognée la tête. Je m'allongeai sur le lit trop mou puis pestai tout bas contre la lampe de chevet qui ne fonctionnait pas.

« Vous devriez prendre des... » commença t il en sortant sa trousse de secours.

« Déjà fait. »

« Ok... C'est moi ou vous êtes de mauvais poil ? »

« Vous. » râlai je en fermant les yeux.

Il rit.

Christian Grey riait ? Je me redressai d'un coup et le scrutai.

« Quoi ? » me demanda t il, soudain plus sérieux.

« Vous savez rire ? »

« Oui. Et vous êtes plus bavarde que d'habitude. » remarqua t il.

« C'est l'effet de ces cachets, mon filtre verbal ne fera pas effet pendant deux à trois heures. Alors si je dis quelque chose qui vous met en colère, blâmez l'Advil, pas moi. »

Je me rallongeai et m'endormis rapidement.

**_oOo_**

Cela faisait vingt quatre heures que nous étions bloqués dans cette chambre. La salle à manger avait été réquisitionnée pour abriter d'autres touristes, l'hôtel était bondé et je détestais ça.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi ! »

« Je ne vois pas le problème mademoiselle Steele. »

« Vous et moi dans la même chambre, voilà le problème ! »

Il était mon patron, je le voyais assez, je voulais quelques heures de détente sans lui !

« Ça n'est pas comme si votre vertu était en danger avec moi. »

Mais pour qui il se prenait ? Nous avions toujours été professionnels mais je savais beaucoup de choses personnelles sur lui, Christian Grey était un danger pour n'importe quelle femme.

« Mon père penserait le contraire justement. »

« Oh... il ne sait pas ? » me questionna t il, radouci.

« Il en sait pas quoi ? »

« Que vous êtes lesbienne. » déclara t il sans ciller.

« Moi ? »

« Oui, n'est ce pas ? »

« Mais... »

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas être au courant mais quand Welch m'a dit que vous étiez gay, je vous assure que j'ai souri de joie. Moi, Christian Grey, j'ai souri. » plaisanta t il se souvenant de mon épiphanie de la veille.

« Et vous m'avez engagée pour ça ? » m'insurgeai je.

« Mademoiselle Steele, vous êtes mon assistante depuis deux ans, vous savez comment se comportent la plupart des femmes vis à vis de moi. »

« Comme des chiennes en chaleur. »

« Le filtre n'était pas censé être déjà revenu ? » releva-t-il, amusé.

« Il faut croire que non. »

Il m'avait engagée juste pour ça ! Parce que j'étais censée être gay et donc pas une prédatrice à l'affut de l'innocent et richissime le célèbre Christian Grey. Il m'aurait choisie même si je n'avais pas été compétente ?

« Anastasia, je ne le regrette pas. Vous êtes la meilleure assistante que j'ai jamais eu, vous étiez là avant mon premier million et vous n'avez pas pris la grosse tête. »

« Vous ne m'avez engagée uniquement pour éviter que je vous... drague. » insistai je.

« Vous êtes vexée... Je vous ai prise à l'essai pour cette raison et je vous ai engagée parce que vous m'avez donné satisfaction. » m'expliqua t il déjà un peu moins calme.

« La discrimination à l'embauche est illégale je vous rappelle. »

« Et j'en ai assez de devoir m'entourer d'hommes pour avoir un environnement de travail calme. »

« C'est pour ça que vous avez intégré dans les nouveaux contrats l'interdiction d'avoir des relations intimes entre employés ? Pour vous protéger ?! »

« Oui et non. Pourquoi en faites vous toute une histoire ? »

« Je trouve cela un peu facile. Vous vous plaignez d'être la cible des femmes, jeunes ou plus âgées, pauvres ou riches, mais regardez vous ! » m'écriai-je en le désignant.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous agissez comme si vous étiez le maitre de l'univers ! Votre aura les attire comme des papillons vers une flamme ! C'est comme si vous vous baladiez avec un néon géant au dessus de votre tête avec écrit – je baise comme un dieu ! Vous puez le sexe à un kilomètre à la ronde ! »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand comme des soucoupes, sa bouche bée ne prononça aucun mot. J'étais allée un peu loin sans doute. Je pris la boîte d'Advil et la lui montrai pour me dédouaner, je savais parfaitement que j'avais perdu mon calme à cause de sa décision de m'engager pour une raison fausse.

_Tu sais que tu es la seule fautive ! Tu as dit lors de ton entretien que tu ne risquais pas de coucher avec le patron et au lieu d'admettre que tu étais vierge à vingt deux ans, tu as dit que tu étais gay._

« Vous saviez qu'il y a une rumeur qui dit que vous êtes gay ? » lançai je.

« Oui, maintenant on devrait dormir. »

**_oOo_**

« Allez Kate ! »

« Non. »

« C'est juste pour un soir, tu me dois bien ça ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Deux mots : Halloween 2011. »

« Oh non pas ça ! »

« Tu m'as forcée à m'habiller comme une prostituée ! »

« Tu étais une sorcière sexy. » argua-t-elle.

« Et j'ai failli être violée ! »

« Ils ne t'ont pas touchée ! Tu vas arrêter de ramener cette histoire à chaque fois que tu as besoin de moi ?! »

« Si José n'avait pas été là. » continuai je sur le même ton tragique.

« Eh ! C'est moi qui t'ait ramenée et qui t'ait soignée pendant deux jours ! »

« José m'a ramenée. » tiquai je.

« Pas du tout ! »

« Bref, Kate, je te le redemande gentiment. Viens avec moi à cette soirée et prétends être ma petite amie. »

Ma meilleure amie et colocataire soupira, tapa du pied et je sus qu'elle accepterait, il me fallait simplement ne pas jubiler de ma victoire devant elle.

« Tu me devras une faveur. » gronda t elle.

« On est quitte. »

« Ah ! Tu vas me rendre folle ! »

M. Grey et moi étions rentrés depuis une semaine du Japon après quatre jours enfermés dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Je lui avais fait passer un sale moment mais de savoir qu'il m'avait choisie en tant qu'assistante parce que j'étais lesbienne m'avait mise hors de moi.

Pour fêter la réussite du contrat avec le Japon, il décida d'une fête. Demain soir, j'aurais à les regarder tous le féliciter alors que dans l'ombre, j'avais oeuvré pour au moins la moitié de ce succès. Ce job pouvait être ingrat…

**_oOo_**

« Bienvenus chers collègues et amis, c'est une soirée un peu spéciale. Comme vous le savez, nous avons conclu un accord très profitable avec les usines Keenyo au Japon. Ce succès, je vous le dois à tous, nous sommes une équipe efficace et redoutable même. Mais nous n'y serions pas arrivés sans les qualités exceptionnelles de ma précieuse assistante, Mlle Anastasia Steele. »

Soudain tout le monde me regarda en souriant et applaudit pour imiter notre patron. Kate me donna un petit coup dans le dos pour que je réagisse. C'était si soudain !

« Profitez de cette soirée et oubliez que le patron est parmi vous. » conclut Christian.

Il s'approcha de moi et me tendit la main.

« Suivez moi, je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose. »

Après un trop long trajet en ascenseur, je le suivis dans son bureau.

« Pourquoi cette fête, réellement ? » le questionnai je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face du sien.

Il ne s'assit pas, pour la première fois de ma vie, je voyais Christian Grey nerveux.

« Alors ? » insistai je.

« Pour que tous comprennent que vous êtes désormais indissociable de Grey Holding. Vous recevrez un pourcentage des bénéfices réalisés par mon entreprise, Anastasia. Aussi longtemps que vous travaillerez pour moi. »

« Vous avez peur que je démissionne. »

« J'ai compris pourquoi vous m'en avez tant voulu au Japon, j'essaie de me faire pardonner. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup travaillé, donné de votre temps personnel pour le succès de nombreux contrats. Je voudrais que vous preniez deux semaines de congés dès ce soir. »

« Non. » répliquai je fermement.

« Vous devez prendre des vacances. »

« Et être remplacée puis virée ? »

« Arrêtez avec ça ! Je ne veux pas vous renvoyer ! J'ai besoin de vous. »

« J'en doute. » raillai je.

Il tapa sur son fauteuil puis se planta devant moi en se baissant.

« Vous partez en vacances et je promets de vous demander de travailler un peu. »

« N'essayez pas de me doubler... Christian. » lui lançai je en me relevant.

« Jamais Anastasia. » jura t il, amusé.

Je le laissai, perdue, fière, déçue. À mon retour à la petite fête, ma « petite amie » se précipita sur moi.

« Je dois y aller ! Merci de m'avoir emmenée, c'était super ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je pars avec lui. »

« Comment ça tu pars avec lui ? Tu sais qui c'est au moins ? » la rabrouai-je.

« Lui... » répéta t elle en pointant un visage oh combien familier.

« Oh mon dieu c'est Elliott Grey, le frère de mon patron. » lui soufflai je.

« Wow, alors c'est de famille, mais Elliott est vraiment plus canon. »

« Kate, si tu pars avec Elliott, Christian va comprendre que j'ai menti ! »

« Alors ça y est, vous vous appelez par vos prénoms ? » me taquina-t-elle.

Elle joua des sourcils puis rigola.

« Je t'interdis de partir ! » assénai-je.

« Et si c'était l'homme de ma vie ? »

« Kate. »

« S'il te plait Ana, je lui ferais jurer de ne rien dire ! »

Elle m'embrassa sur la bouche devant tous mes collègues, me laissant rouge de honte et hébétée. Elle en profita pour s'éclipser seule, quelques secondes plus tard, Elliott Grey partait également. J'étais dans le pétrin !

**_oOo_**

Deux semaines de vacances... c'était déprimant. J'adorais vivre à Seattle mais c'était si lié à mon travail que je me décidai à passer une semaine chez ma mère et une autre chez mon père. Ma mère et le mari numéro 4 se donnèrent en spectacle chaque jour, je n'avais pas d'autres mots. Ils étaient le cliché du couple de nouveaux riches, lui est dans les affaires et elle vivait son petit train train d'épouse dévouée. Carla devait toujours être toujours habillée, coiffée, maquillée, manucurée pour ne pas lui faire honte. Et Savannah n'était pas aussi vivante que Seattle, je m'y ennuyais à mourir.

La semaine chez mon père fut beaucoup plus relaxante du moins les premiers jours. Ray n'avait pas changé, toujours calme et chaleureux, il me laissa faire ce que je voulais sans rien m'imposer.

Je n'avais pas le droit d'entrer dans son atelier parce que je pouvais être particulièrement maladroite. Chaque soir, devant un thé fumant, nous discutions tranquillement de tout et de rien, Ray n'était pas bavard mais avait évidemment compris que j'avais besoin de me changer les idées.

Il m'invita au restaurant pour notre dernière soirée, son meilleur ami et son fils nous rejoignirent et José avec qui j'avais grandi en partie me fit la tête toute la soirée. Au moment de nous dire au revoir, Ray et José Sénior commencèrent une discussion sur leur sortie en mer du lendemain.

« Ça ne va pas José ? » demandai je.

« Tu es là depuis une semaine et tu ne m'as pas prévenu. » marmonna t il.

« J'avais besoin d'être seule... »

« C'est à cause de la dernière fois, je sais bien. »

« Non. »

Si ! Il m'avait encore saoulée en espérant qu'enfin je le laisserais me m'embrasser et me prouver que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. J'étais soudain tentée de lui dire à lui que j'étais lesbienne...

« José, je n'aime pas trop parler de ma vie privée mais sache qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ma vie, ça va faire quelques mois maintenant. »

« Tu te fous de moi ! » s'écria t il, faisant se retourner nos pères.

« Pas du tout. » assurai je en le tirant à l'écart.

« J'attends depuis... aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne ! Tu disais que tu n'étais pas prête pour une histoire, que tu n'étais pas intéressée, que tu voulais construire ta carrière ! Tu as toujours eu des excuses pour ne pas sortir avec moi ! »

« José, l'amour ne se commande pas, tu le sais. »

« Et comment tu peux avoir une relation en travaillant douze heures par jour pour ton boss mégalomane ? »

« Il n'est pas »

« C'est lui ! »

« Non... » protestai je faiblement en me demandant si au final je pourrais lui fait croire que oui.

José me regarda une dernière fois, blessé et en colère, avant de rejoindre son père et de le presser à monter en voiture. Ray ne me posa pas de questions, il était tout de même curieux alors sur la route, je lui avouai mon mensonge et il pila net.

« Pourquoi tu lui as menti ? »

« Il ne veut pas comprendre, il est un ami, presque un membre de ma famille ! »

« Tu veux dire que ça n'est pas la première fois qu'il te fait des avances ? »

José ou pas José, Ray était en colère et le fils de son meilleur ami n'allait pas bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur.

« Je vais lui parler. » décida t il.

« Ça ira Ray, je crois que maintenant il va me laisser tranquille. »

« Mais tu n'as personne, il se rendra compte un jour de ça, tu ne penses pas ? »

Je laissais tomber la discussion, il avait raison mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour parler.

**_oOo_**

À mon retour dans les bureaux de Grey Holding, tout le monde se montra gentil avec moi, vraiment trop gentil. Andréa finit par m'avouer la raison en milieu de matinée après que je l'ai menacée de la dénoncer à M. Grey pour ses sexcapades avec Henry du marketing.

« On a souvent vu ton ex et le frère de M. Grey. »

« Tu plaisantes ?! »

« Non... Désolée Ana. »

J'allais tuer Kate ! Je passais l'heure suivante à me plonger dans les rapports des dernières réunions que j'avais manquées tout en ourdissant ma vengeance. M. Grey était attendu pour le début de l'après midi, je ne pouvais pas admettre que j'avais hâte de le revoir. Lors de ce séjour au Japon, j'avais fait deux découvertes cruciales : la première, M. Grey me croyait lesbienne et m'avait embauchée pour ne pas avoir à subir des avances ; la deuxième, lui n'était pas gay. Parce qu'en tant que seconde en charge de cette grande et prospère entreprise, j'avais passée le plus clair de mon temps auprès de lui, j'avais moi même conclu qu'il était gay. La seule femme qu'il fréquentait et qui ne soit pas de sa famille était une riche divorcée snob et blonde, Elena Lincoln. Elle était une amie de la famille Grey, mécène puis partenaire de Christian dans une chaîne de salons de beauté. Il avait été toujours amical envers elle, mais jamais je ne l'avais vu flirter ou même la regarder avec désir.

Mon téléphone sonna à treize heures quinze, le loup arrivait à la bergerie...

« Bonjour Mlle Steele. »

« Bonjour M. Grey. »

« Votre bureau ne vous a pas trop manqué ? » plaisanta t il.

« Tout va bien. »

« Bien je suis en bas, attendez moi dans mon bureau s'il vous plait. »

« Oui... »

« Vous montez à quel étage ? » demanda t il alors mais pas à moi.

_« Au seizième, je viens régler un compte. »_ lui répondit un homme.

Oh non ! Oh non ! C'était José ! Mais que venait il faire ici ? Que lui avait dit Ray ?!

« Oh. »

_« Ouais, enfin plus pour marquer mon territoire. Vous connaissez Ana ? Anastasia Steele ? »_

« Comme tous les employés, elle est la numéro deux ici. »

_« Une super fille, ça fait des années que j'en pince pour elle et elle me disait non, pas prête, pas envie, enfin bref. Il y a deux jours on a dîné ensemble et j'ai encore tenté ma chance. Et voilà qu'elle me dit être amoureuse de son patron ! Le cliché absolu ! Je me suis méfié dès le début, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles son patron est un connard mégalomane, le genre de fils à papa qui veut tout contrôler. »_

« Vous parlez de Christian Grey ? »

C'était un cauchemar ! Et je n'avais jamais dit 'connard', le reste peut-être.

_« Exactement. »_

José ferme ta... bouche !

« Nous y voilà, bonne journée. » annonça M. Grey.

Je penchai ma tête par la porte, José et Christian émergèrent de l'ascenseur et mon patron me vit aussitôt, je ne pouvais plus me cacher. Il s'approcha de moi, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. José lui aussi vint vers moi, il se figea en entendant mon patron parler.

« Mademoiselle Steele, il me semble que votre ami a l'intention de pisser tout autour de votre bureau. »

« José ! » m'exclamai je hors de moi.

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? » le rabrouai-je tout bas.

« On a discuté... il est peu coincé. »

« C'est mon patron ! »

Christian fit un au revoir moqueur à José puis entra dans son bureau. Après le désastre que Kate avait créé, j'allais maintenant devoir subir les conséquences de cette intrusion ridicule de José.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de venir ici ! » l'engueulai je après nous avoir enfermé dans mon bureau.

« Je vais me battre pour toi, Ana. »

« C'est inutile, jamais je ne t'aimerais ! Tu comprends ? Jamais ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, nous ne pouvons être qu'amis mais après ce sale coup, je ne le veux même plus ! Pars ! »

José s'enfuit, cachant difficilement sa douleur, j'avais été peut être cruelle mais lui avait largement dépassé les limites. Pour ne pas me morfondre et analyser toute cette foutue situation, je rejoignis mon patron dans son bureau.

« Désolée. » lui dis je seulement.

Comment allais je m'en sortir ? Si Christian me croyait amoureuse de lui, il allait me virer.

« Pas de problème. Nous avons... bavardé dans l'ascenseur. »

« Il... José est le fils du meilleur ami de mon père, j'ai toujours dû veiller sur lui. » mentis je.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il est dans son monde, un peu simple, mais pas méchant. »

« Vous voulez dire que... »

« Il est amoureux de moi depuis toujours, continuai-je légèrement. Je l'ai vu le weekend dernier et quand j'ai parlé de mon travail, il s'est mis en tête que j'étais avec vous... en couple. Je suis désolée qu'il ait osé venir ici pour vous défier, mais j'en ai l'habitude malheureusement. »

Et c'était en partie vrai, José avait déjà voulu marquer son territoire au lycée quand j'avais osé dire d'un garçon qu'il était mignon, à l'université quand je m'étais prise de passion pour le club de poésie et que son président m'avait pris sous son aile, chez Clayton où j'avais pour une fois été soulagée de voir débarquer José quand le fils du patron me tournait autour.

« Oublions ça. » proposa M. Grey.

**_oOo_**

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Très bien, merci M. Grey. Votre rendez vous de neuf heures a été confirmé, Claude sera là à onze heures. Mais Mme Lincoln a insisté pour vous voir, Taylor l'a installée dans votre bureau. »

« Vous lui avez servi quelque chose à boire ? »

« Non, on est à vide. »

« Mademoiselle Steele... » me gronda t il

Cela faisait deux mois que j'étais de retour après mes vacances, deux mois de pure torture où je passais de la colère à l'excitation. Parce que Kate s'y était mise aussi, parce que M. Grey ne me regardait plus pareil, parce que je rêvais de lui, ma vie était un enfer. Même si je détestais avoir affaire avec Lincoln, j'étais soulagée de la distraction.

« Elle me traite comme sa bonniche, vous n'avez pas eu de discussion avec elle aussi je ne ferai pas d'effort. »

Alors qu'elle avait été hautaine jusqu'à maintenant, Elena Lincoln avait depuis quelques temps sorti ses griffes et me traitait comme son employée, voire pire. Je l'avais signifié à mon patron qui avait promis d'arranger ça, mais quand elle était arrivée une demie heure plus tôt, elle m'avait lancé son manteau et exigé que je lui apporte un café. J'avais ordonné à Andréa de ne rien faire non plus.

« Qu'a t elle fait ? » soupira t il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Elle vous le dira elle même, j'ai à faire. »

**_oOo_**

M. Grey insista pour que désormais j'assiste à tous ces rendez vous à l'extérieur, et chaque midi ou presque, nous déjeunions ensemble, seuls ou avec un client. Cette nouvelle proximité me mettait les nerfs à vif. Clairement j'étais attirée par lui, qui ne le serait pas, et il était réellement quelqu'un de bien, un homme juste et honnête. Il avait un secret, quelque chose de sa vie privée qu'il cachait avec beaucoup d'ardeur et c'était à cause de ça que nous ne pouvions de toute façon pas être plus que des collaborateurs. Avant j'avais pensé qu'il cachait ses amants et je respectai cela, mais il m'avait dit ne pas être gay, alors que cachait il ?

« Il vous faut une femme. » m'agaçai je un midi.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je vais toujours seul à ces évènements. »

« Et vous savez parfaitement ce que les gens pensent. Il s'agit de plaire à Grecco Entreprise, vous savez qu'ils sont très à cheval sur les valeurs familiales. Comment espérez vous les convaincre sans leur prouver que vous êtes un homme stable, sans mauvais penchants selon leurs critères désuets ? »

« Que proposez vous, Ana ? »

Il se moquait de moi, purement et simplement. Il était narquois, il voulait que je perde mon sang-froid. Je me demandais souvent si moi j'avais perdu de ma patience ou bien si c'était lui qui m'asticotait plus qu'avant.

« Une femme. » répétai je.

« Mais qui ? Je n'ai personne dans mon entourage capable de venir et discuter affaires... Oh ! Attendez ! »

« Quoi ? » râlai je.

« Vous ! »

« Comment ça moi ? »

« Vous mademoiselle Steele, je voudrais y aller avec vous. »

« C'est une blague ! »

« Pas du tout, me promit il en souriant de plus belle. Vous êtes hautement qualifiée pour cette mission. Et ne croyez pas que je ne sais pas que vous êtes déjà impatiente de remodeler SIP Editions. »

« En effet mais... »

« Contre ce petit service, Anastasia, je vous donne SIP. » annonça-t-il.

« C'est encore une blague ?! »

« Quand m'avez vous jamais entendu faire une blague ? »

Vrai, il n'était pas drôle du tout.

« Mais qui sera avec vous chez Grey Holding ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« Ros Bailey, elle a d'excellents résultats au marketing et au contentieux. »

« Et elle est lesbienne. » pointai je méchamment.

« Oui, mademoiselle Steele, mais elle est surtout très compétente. Je n'aurais pas pensé à ça si je n'avais pas su lire entre les lignes de votre rapport sur SIP. Votre business plan est parfait, je m'étonne seulement de votre attachement pour une si petite maison d'édition. »

« Ça n'est en effet qu'une infime part de Grecco Entreprise mais tout est à refaire là bas, un vrai challenge. Et une première pour Grey Holding. »

« Alors marché conclu ? »

Il m'offrait un rêve sur un plateau, je pouvais bien l'accompagner à une soirée mondaine. Je voulais diriger ma propre entreprise, SIP Editions représentait un défi et sous la protection de Grey Holding, je savais que tout se passerait bien.

« Marché conclu. » lui répondis je.

**_oOo_**

Il insista pour m'offrir un après-midi shopping avec son acheteuse privée, il loua des bijoux somptueux et me força à passer le samedi matin dans un spa. Plus tard, je partis chez Christian, nous irions en hélicoptère tous les deux.

« Je déteste cette robe. » maugréai je quand Christian m'attacha sur le siège passager.

« Allons, c'est très joli. »

« Ça n'est pas vous qui êtes engoncée ! Je ne peux pas inspirer profondément de peur que mes seins s'échappent du corsage... »

« En effet. »

Il avait regardé ma poitrine ! Quel mufle ! Ok j'étais flattée, et rassurée. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas à l'aise dans cette robe, un long fourreau ultra moulant et les escarpins, glissés dans mon sac, me faisaient craindre le pire.

Nous ne parlâmes pas durant le vol qui dura à peine vingt minutes. Nous étions attendus à l'est de Seattle dans un petit coin de nature où le patriarche Grecco s'était réfugié avec sa famille une fois sa fortune faite. Il y avait un héliport et même une piste pour avions, la propriété immense aurait valu la peine d'être visité de jour.

« Bienvenu Christian, et qui est cette charmante demoiselle ? » nous accueillit M. Grecco.

« Ma petite amie Anastasia Steele, elle est aussi mon bras droit chez Grey Holding. »

« Oh une histoire d'amour au bureau ! C'est si moderne ! » jacassa Mme Grecco.

Je leur souris tout en plantant mes ongles dans le bras de mon patron.

« Arrêtez Ana ! » me rabroua t il une heure après, quand nous pûmes enfin être seul à seule un moment.

« Vous réalisez que demain toute la presse parlera de nous ?! »

« Un parfum de scandale ne fait jamais de mal. Vous aviez raison, je dois soigner davantage mon image. »

« Pas en me faisant passer pour votre petite amie arriviste ! » m'écriai je.

« Ana, ça va aller, nous n'aurons qu'à rompre, je n'ai pas dit que nous étions mariés. Je trouve ça amusant, on devrait en discuter, peut être que quelques mois d'une romance au bureau ne nous ferait pas de mal. »

« Nous ? »

« À Grey Holding bien sur. Et ma mère serait aux anges. »

« Je refuse de mentir à votre mère ! »

« Bon... vous n'êtes pas très coopérative. » soupira t il.

Facile à dire, il me croyait lesbienne et déprimée parce que ma petite amie m'avait quittée pour un homme.

« Et vous êtes de plus en plus bizarre... je n'aime pas ça ! » ajoutai-je.

« Allons danser. »

Il se comporta comme un gentleman ensuite, j'avais déjà soupçonné cela, je savais qu'il avait reçu une excellente éducation. Être l'objet de ses attentions me tourna la tête, quand parfois je le dévisageais pour comprendre comment il pouvait être si bon comédien, et lui me souriait innocemment.

Après le diner et deux heures à parler affaires, M. Grecco nous demanda d'aller danser pendant qu'il préparerait la surprise de la soirée. L'orchestre jouait « Witchcraft » de Frank Sinatra et je me laissai entraînée par mon cavalier, sans plus aucune résistance à sa mascarade. Il me fit virevolter, tourner, tanguer, il me colla contre lui, enflammant mon corps et mon esprit. Quand résonna le dernier couplet il m'attira encore contre lui soudainement, je posai ma main sur son torse pour ne pas m'écraser contre lui. Je sentis sous mes doigts les battements de son cœur et laissai ma main, fascinée par ce contact. Il se pétrifia, c'était comme si il s'attendait à recevoir un coup.

« Tout va bien. » murmurai je pour nous deux.

« Anastasia... »

Son expression redevint calme. La panique qu'il avait ressentie était passée, je lui souris sans réfléchir.

« Merci pour la danse. »

Il me captiva de son regard, ses lèvres vinrent caresser les miennes, à peine un effleurement. Attendait il que je joue mon rôle ? Que je l'embrasse devant des centaines de personnes et la presse ? Je baissai mon visage et retirai ma main de son torse, il relâcha mon autre main et ma taille, la distance entre nous me parut alors infranchissable.

« Mes amis ! appela depuis la scène M. Grecco. Je vous demande une minute d'attention. Je vous ai convié ce soir sous un faux prétexte j'en ai bien peur. Je voulais pouvoir vous faire la surprise en quelque sorte. Je pars à la retraite et je remets mon empire entre les mains de Grey Holding ! »

Les convives applaudirent, notre hôte nous fit signe de le rejoindre. Lui et Christian se serrèrent solennellement la main sous les flashs des appareils photos. Puis Mme Grecco m'entraîna entre les deux hommes et nous posâmes à quatre, bras dessus dessous.

Le reste de la soirée passa en un éclair, M. Grecco promit de passer le lendemain dans nos bureaux avec ses avocats pour finaliser le rachat. Il nous remit la version corrigée du contrat, qui, je le constatai, était toujours à notre avantage. Christian me proposa de rentrer peu après une heure du matin, il m'assura qu'il était en était de piloter l'hélicoptère.

Taylor nous attendait au sommet d'Escala, l'immeuble que Christian s'était offert quelques années plus tôt. Il prit avec nous l'ascenseur, m'empêchant de penser à ce que j'aurais peut être ressenti sous les lèvres douces de Christian.

« Merci pour votre aide ce soir Anastasia. » me dit Christian quand nous arrivâmes à l'étage de son appartement.

« De rien, à demain Christian. »

Taylor m'escorta jusqu'au parking et me proposa de me ramener chez moi. C'est en cherchant mes clés dans mon grand sac que je vis le contrat confié par Grecco. Je retournai à l'ascenseur, tapai le code, une fois arrivée dans le salon, je tendis l'oreille.

« Christian ? Taylor ? »

Je n'étais venue que trois fois à Escala, souvent pour déposer des documents importants, je ne connaissais qu'une pièce à par le salon, le bureau. Je m'y rendis, la porte n'était pas verrouillée, je déposai le contrat en évidence quand mon regard fut attiré par une épaisse chemise en carton d'où dépassaient une photo et un contrat. Je pris la photo en main par le coin, mon esprit s'échauffa d'abord en croyant découvrir une photo coquine de mon patron. Il était de dos et nu, son corps musclé et ses fesses rondes sans surprises m'émoustillèrent. Puis je compris à quoi servir cette cane dans sa main et pourquoi la femme devant lui était courbée. Le contrat comportait des mots clés soulignés : dominant et soumise. Je le lus rapidement et fus horrifiée à chaque mot.

Je relâchai le contrat comme si je m'étais brûlée mais ne pus me retenir d'ouvrir la chemise en carton, il y avait des dizaines d'autres photographies, sur toutes une femme brune était attachée, menottée, fouettée, écartelée... Puis je découvris Elena Lincoln avec Christian et une autre femme, à genou devant lui.

« Anastasia, reposez ça ! »

La voix de Christian claqua dans le bureau, je sursautai et reculai de quelques pas. J'avais peur, tellement peur à cet instant. Je ne comprenais pas, je devais comprendre, il devait me dire que ça n'était pas lui ! Je lui désignai les photos.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas ! » gronda-t-il comme un animal féroce.

« Vous... et elles... toutes... » balbutiai je.

« Ça n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je ne les torture pas, elles sont consentantes. »

« Pour se faire lacérer le dos et le cul ? Pour être humiliée ? Pour être attachée ? J'en doute ! » me révoltai je, sentant la bile remonter dans ma gorge.

« Vous ne savez pas grand chose. » répliqua t il, condescendant.

Je réalisai qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreurs, c'était lui qui soumettait ces femmes, c'était ça son secret. Ce soir tout s'arrêtait, je ne pouvais pas continuer de travailler avec lui. Il n'avait jamais laissé personne envahir sa vie privée, je pouvais deviner la raison. Il ne me pardonnerait pas cette intrusion et mes remarques. Je n'avais pas honte de l'avoir jugé, j'étais choquée, écoeurée et déçue. Une femme pouvait-elle vraiment choisir ça ? Oui je pouvais le concevoir, mais pourquoi lui voulait faire souffrir une femme ? Pourquoi lui avait-il besoin d'humilier ses partenaires ? Et ce contrat était répugnant, il avait besoin de leur consentement écrit et leur imposait tant de règles.

« Je vois, puisqu'on en est à se dévoiler nos secrets, Christian, je ne suis pas lesbienne. » lui lançai-je.

Il ne répondit rien, il ferma ses yeux et serra les poings.

« Choquant, hein ? m'enhardis je. Autant que de savoir que vous passez vos weekends à battre des femmes et à les baiser »

Je réprimais bien d'autres mots, j'étais jalouse des autres qui lui donnaient ce qu'il voulait, furieuse contre lui qui ne jouait pas selon les règles. Ne pouvait-il pas être un homme comme les autres ?

« Ça suffit ! » hurla-t-il.

J'étais entre la terreur et la fureur, je ne supportais pas la façon qu'il avait de me parler, pas après avoir été si proche de lui ce soir, pas après avoir raté la seule occasion que j'aurais de l'embrasser. Il gâchait mes souvenirs et anéantissait mes fantaisies. Il était si différent de l'homme que je croyais connaître, il avait joué son rôle à la perfection mais je savais désormais que sous ce masque impassible se cachait un prédateur. Pas question que je me pose en victime, décidai-je. Le moment était venu de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

« Que je sois gay ou non n'aurait rien changé, jamais je n'aurais été désirable à vos yeux puisque vous aimez les femmes soumises ! »

« Anastasia... »

« Tout a un sens... Elena Lincoln, ces rendez vous avec elle soi disant pour affaires mais auxquels je n'ai pas le droit d assister... »

« Anastasia, c'est strictement personnel et confidentiel. » me prévint-il, plus calme.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je signerais un autre accord de confidentialité, avant de vous remettre ma démission. » lançai-je en sortant de son bureau.

« Non ! »

Je m'enfuis vers l'ascenseur, d'un regard je lui interdis de m'empêcher de partir.

**_oOo_**

Le lendemain matin, ma lettre de démission en main, j'arrivais à Grey Holding. J'étais exténuée d'avoir cogité toute la nuit à ce que j'avais découvert, d'avoir pleuré sur ma vie qui s'écroulait. Je n'avais rien en dehors de mon travail et je devais dire adieu à SIP.

Andréa arriva peu après moi, elle m'apporta la presse du jour et un café comme chaque matin.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ? » me demanda t elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Nous avons reçu plus de deux cent mails, les médias vous veulent, M. Grey et vous pour des interviews et des séances photo, ensemble. »

« Il a laissé entendre hier soir que nous étions plus que des collaborateurs, c'était une mauvaise idée et il l'a surement réalisé à l'heure qu'il est. »

J'ouvris le premier journal financier de la pile, il titrait sur le rachat de Grecco Entreprise par Grey Holding, tous les autres également. Chacun avait publié une photo de Christian et moi, soit debout son bras autour de ma taille, soit dansant, soit sur la scène aux côtés des époux Grecco.

« Wow... » chuchota Andréa.

« Je démissionne aujourd'hui, gardez pour vous cette information pour le moment. Je sais que M. Grey a déjà désigné ma remplaçante. Andréa, je compte sur vous pour la mettre au courant des... manies de notre patron. »

Elle resta bouche bée un long moment, je savais que tous me croyais pieds et poings liés à cette compagnie.

« Bien sur... Anastasia ? »

« Oui ? »

« Vous allez me manquer. »

Je hochai la tête, incapable de lui répondre autrement. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point j'étais dévastée par mon départ, mais quel autre choix avais je ? Étais je en train de régir de façon disproportionnée ? Il faisait ce qu'il voulait dans sa vie privée... Non, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Je déposai ma lettre sur le bureau de Christian, contemplai une dernière fois la pièce pour me retirai pour organiser la finalisation de l'accord avec les entreprises Grecco.

Christian arriva en même temps que M. Grecco et de ses avocats. J'étais déjà installée autour de la table, j'avais convoqué nos avocats une heure plus tôt pour leur faire un compte rendu de la situation. Mon patron s'assit à ma gauche et commença par remercier M. Grecco. Ce dernier prit ensuite la parole et me remercia personnellement, tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je me mis à rougir. L'avocat principal de Grecco démarra la réunion, la suite ne fut que chiffres. À la fin, Christian raccompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur nos invités, je dus le suivre et me convaincre que prendre aussi cet ascenseur immédiatement n'était pas une bonne idée.

« Merci pour tout. »

« Merci à vous M. Grecco. » répondis je mécaniquement.

« Christian m'a dit que vous allez reprendre SIP Editions, je m'en réjouis réellement. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai fini par céder. »

« Mais je... »

« Prenez en soin, je suis persuadé que votre talent et votre jeunesse vont sauver ce que j'ai mis tant d'années à bâtir. »

M. Grecco me serra la main puis celle de Christian, il monta dans la cabine et une seconde plus tard, je me retrouvai seule face à mon patron. Je ne pouvais même pas affronter son regard, j'allai me réfugier dans mon bureau, il ne me retint pas.

Je mis quelques minutes à réaliser que ma lettre de démission était revenue sur mon bureau mais en plusieurs morceaux, et qu'à côté se trouvait l'acte de passation de pouvoirs de SIP Edition. Je me levai d'un bond et me figeai en voyant Christian sur le seuil de ma porte.

« Je comprends votre réaction, je suis désolé, j'aurais préféré ne jamais vous décevoir Anastasia. Mais ne démissionnez pas, prenez la tête de SIP, vous ne me verrez plus, je le promets. »

« M. Grey... »

« Mademoiselle Steele, je ne peux pas vous perdre. »

« Je ne... Je ne suis pas irremplaçable. »

« Au contraire. »

« Vous avez déjà recruté une autre assistante et celle ci, je vous le garantis est gay. » ironisai je.

« Votre amie Kate a avoué à mon frère qu'elle n'était pas votre compagne, et lui me l'a dit quand vous étiez en vacances. »

« Tout ce temps vous le saviez ? »

J'allais tuer Kate !

« Oui et vous avez bien vu que je ne vous ai pas renvoyée. »

« Ça n'a plus d'importance. »

J'étais perdue, tentée de le croire et tentée de me laisser convaincre. À la lumière du jour, il n'avait rien de pervers, il n'était pas dangereux.

« Ana ? grésilla mon interphone. Mme Grey arrive dans votre bureau. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Grace nous sourit, émue. Elle vint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras en soupirant joyeusement.

« J'ai prié pour que ce jour arrive ! Anastasia, j'ai toujours su que vous seriez parfaite pour mon Christian. Il a suffisamment été seul et sérieux ! »

Elle enlaça son fils ensuite qui lui me demandait pardon d'un regard.

Lui ? Seul ? Sérieux ? Grace ne savait donc pas comment son fils passait son temps libre. Et dire qu'Elena Lincoln était la meilleure amie de Grace... Non, c'était trop. Je courus hors du bureau et jusqu'aux toilettes. Je vomis de la bile, je n'avais rien pu manger. Mon estomac se vida à l'extrême, me laissant pantelante et faible sur le carrelage froid.

« Anastasia ! »

« Partez ! »

Christian tapa à la porte et menaça de la faire sortir de ses gonds si je ne l'ouvrais pas.

« Elle est enceinte ? » chuchota Grace.

« Non mère ! » répondit sèchement Christian.

« Je vous laisse... Anastasia, venez donc à la maison dimanche je- »

« Nous ne sommes pas ensemble Christian et moi, la coupai je en ouvrant la porte. Nous ne sommes pas un couple. »

« Mais pourtant hier- »

« Hier votre fils et moi devions convaincre Grecco de vendre, l'accord a été conclu, notre plan a fonctionné. » lui révélai-je.

Grace porta sa main à sa bouche, en choc de mes révélations, j'avais brisé son rêve. Pourtant je n'avais aucun regret, combien de mensonges mon cher patron avait du lui servir tout au long de ces années ?

« Oh quel dommage ! Je suis désolée d'avoir présumé que... Enfin bref. Je vous laisse, au revoir Anastasia. »

« Au revoir Grace. »

Je contournai Christian pour sortir et une fois dans le couloir, je pris la direction de mon bureau, bien décidée à ranger mes affaires et à partir définitivement. Il attrapa mon bras et me força à entrer dans son propre bureau mais comme je résistai, il s'exprima, la voix basse mais oh combien menaçante.

« Suivez moi. »

« Non ! »

« Anastasia, je ne vais pas vous supplier, restez. Je vous donnerai toutes les ressources pour remettre à flot SIP, je peux vous offrir tout ce dont vous rêvez. Une maison, une voiture, dites-moi. »

« Je ne suis pas à vendre ! »

« Non mais vous avez besoin de travailler, acceptez de reprendre SIP, je »

« Depuis quand Christian ? »

J'avais mille questions en réserve pour lui, il n'avait pas à me répondre pourtant. Comment pourrais-je encore le considérer comme un homme bon, juste, généreux, en sachant ce qu'il aimait faire dans cette espèce de salle de torture.

« De quoi parlez vous ? »

Il tentait de garder une voix posée mais ses yeux trahissaient ses sentiments. Il détestait le fait que je l'avais découvert, que je ne le regardais plus de la même manière, que j'avais en main le moyen de le détruire.

« Depuis quand vous et Elena faites ça ? » explicitai-je.

Je me mordis la lèvre, peu importe la réponse, je ne l'aimerais pas.

« Elena et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. »

« Elle est l'amie de votre mère ! rappelai-je inutilement. Comment a t elle pu devenir aussi votre amie si il n'y a pas eu une aventure entre vous ? »

« Elle m'a aidé. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Ça fait déjà quelques temps que je n'ai plus besoin d'aide. »

Ne pouvait il pas être plus précis ? Que faisait Elena dans sa vie ? Comment parvenait il à cacher ses activités à sa famille ? Dans tous les cas, il n'en dirait pas plus. Il me parla longuement ensuite, il me convainquit de m'asseoir en face de lui, il me promit tous les moyens que je jugerais nécessaires pour remettre à flot SIP. Il pratiquait sa magie sur moi, et comme toujours je me laissais hypnotiser. Oui je voulais être mon propre patron et qui pourrait refuser un aussi gros salaire et un tel défi ?

Le seul argument qui aurait pu me faire signer sur le champ était que j'aurais encore un lien avec lui, mais ne cessait de me dire que je serais seule à la barre et que plus jamais je n'aurais à le voir.

« Je suis professionnelle. » me révoltai-je contre moi-même.

« Je n'en ai jamais douté. »

Le voir ou non ne devait plus m'importer, mais la seule idée d'être privée de ses rares sourires me soulevait le cœur. Comment avait-il pu me rendre si attachée à lui ? Comment me passer du spectacle saisissant qu'il m'offrait souvent quand nous étions seuls et qu'il pouvait ne pas se forcer à être le grand patron ? Je me fis honte, il avait raison, ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre ne me regardait pas. Je l'avais jugée et condamnée. Il s'était même excusé de m'avoir déçu ! Non, ça n'était pas juste.

« J'accepte. Mais je veux Andréa. » décidai je.

« Merci Anastasia. »

« Christian, je… Je suis désolée d'avoir- »

« Pourrions-nous oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières vingt-quatre heures ? »

Et oublier cette danse ? Cette comédie grisante où j'avais été la seule femme à ses yeux ?

« Oui. » répondis-je.

Je lui tendis la main et scellai avec lui notre accord. Je signai mon nouveau contrat, Andréa était excitée de me suivre à SIP, nous allions superviser le déménagement dans l'immeuble de Grey Holding. Mon bureau serait déménagé plus tard et en attendant que le rachat soit effectif, il me restait beaucoup à faire pour réorganiser la nouvelle équipe d'assistantes de M. Grey.

**_oOo_**

« Jack, vous avez passé ces dernières années à faire votre loi mais ce temps est révolu. » lui jetai-je méchamment.

J'avais entre les mains des dizaines de preuves qu'il avait harcelé des jeunes femmes engagées pour être son assistante, elle ne restait pas longtemps et malheureusement beaucoup avait cru devoir céder à ses avances. Depuis un mois que j'avais repris les rênes de SIP Editions, j'étais allée de surprises en surprises, toutes mauvaises.

« Elles étaient consentantes et je suis en couple avec Élisabeth Morgan. »

« Vous me croyez stupide ou aveugle ? » rétorquai-je.

Il me toisa, pensant pouvoir m'intimider. Et dire qu'à mon arrivée, il avait tout fait pour me charmer et entrer dans mes bonnes grâces. Jack Hyde était un manipulateur de talent, malheureusement il avait agi des années durant et perfectionné son numéro. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé pour moi, j'avais enfin déménagé d'avec Kate, qui elle passait presque toutes ses nuits chez Elliott Grey. Ma voiture fut remisée chez mon père, je ne pouvais plus me permettre d'aller à des rendez-vous avec ma Beetle. Mais je m'étais noyée sous le travail, devenant presque paranoïaque. J'avais reçu des fleurs chaque vendredi, le weekend j'avais l'impression d'être suivie, le soir je recevais des appels sans entendre personne au bout du fil. J'avais suivi mon instinct et récupéré mon arme, mon père insista tout de même pour une séance de tir avant de me voir partir avec mon Colt. À chaque fois que je m'étais retrouvée seule avec Jack Hyde, j'avais senti sa menace et désormais je réalisais qu'il était derrière toutes ces tentatives de me faire perdre la tête.

« Que voulez-vous ? Ma démission ? » lâcha-t-il avec arrogance.

« Vous n'êtes pas en état de négocier. Deux policiers vous attendent derrière cette porte. SIP Editions porte plainte contre vous pour tous ces pots-de-vin que vous avez

amassés. Les plaintes pour viol et harcèlement ne vont pas tarder à être déposées. La partie est terminée. »

Je m'étais attendue à des cris, à des menaces, pas à le voir se jeter sur moi. Je tombai sous son poids et rageai de me voir immobilisée si facilement. Il m'avait tout de même sous-estimée. J'utilisai sa force contre lui et le basculai sur le côté. Avoir un grand bureau insonorisé avait finalement un désavantage, je criai mais les policiers ne m'entendaient pas.

Hyde me sourit comme un diable, il voulut encore me clouer au sol, je maudissais cette fichue robe bordeaux qui ne me permettait pas de bouger comme j'en avais besoin. Il réussit à me gifler deux fois, me faisant tanguer dangereusement sur mes pieds. Je balançai mes escarpins et remontai sur mes cuisses mon vêtement. Cet obsédé crut à une invitation, son attitude changea, il ricana et tendit ses mains vers ma taille.

« Tu voulais juste y gouter aussi… Viens, n'aie pas peur. Je suis sûre que même Grey ne t'a pas donné autant de plaisir que je vais le faire. Remarque il t'a larguée bien vite, tu ne dois pas être super au plumard. »

Il ne put esquiver ma droite ni mon coup de genou dans son entrejambe. Il tomba lourdement et je courus chercher dans mon sac à main mon arme. Je reculai en le gardant en joue, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, Christian m'attrapa par la taille tandis que les policiers soulevaient Jack Hyde.

« Ana ! » cria Christian.

« Madame, lâchez votre arme. » m'ordonna un policier.

« Elle va bien ? » demanda Andréa avant de pousser un petit cri.

Elle sortit précipitamment et tandis que j'étais assise sur le canapé dans mon bureau, j'entendis mon assistante appeler un médecin.

« Je vais bien. » m'exprimai-je enfin.

« Ana, tu saignes ! Que t'a-t-il fait ? » me questionna Christian.

Je le regardais enfin, ses yeux gris étaient plus foncés qu'un ciel d'orage, il était inquiet, furieux, soulagé. Il posa ses mains sur mes joues pour me forcer à l'écouter.

« Tu es blessée ? »

« Non. »

Je ne l'avais pas vu une seule fois en un mois, il était fidèle à sa promesse et j'avais du me convaincre que j'étais mieux sans lui. Mais ça n'était pas le cas, j'avais eu tout le temps pour qu'il me manque, pour que j'oublie presque son odeur et ses yeux.

« Pourquoi tu as une arme ? »

« Pour ma sécurité… Jack Hyde a voulu… Mais je me suis défendue. » bafouillai-je, revenant peu à peu à mes esprits.

« Tu l'as amoché. » laissa-t-il échapper en riant.

« On ne plaisante pas avec moi. »

« Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. Et de remercier ton père. »

Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Je n'étais plus rien pour lui. Juste une employée qu'il évitait dans les couloirs de Grey Holding. Une employée qui avait passé ces dernières années avec lui, cinq jours sur sept, dix heures par jour. Une employée qui savait qu'il- Non, je ne devais plus penser à ce qu'il faisait avec ces femmes.

« Madame, allez-vous porter plainte pour agression ? »

« Évidemment qu'elle va le faire ! » répondit à ma place Christian au policier.

Il resta à mes côtés, si proche de moi sur ce canapé et son bras autour de mes épaules. Il resta silencieux mais agité tandis que le médecin posait un gel sur ma lèvre ouverte quand j'avais été giflée et de l'arnica sur mes poignets que Hyde avait entravés. Il me força à expliquer au policier mon agression, et quand tout fut terminé, il me ramena chez moi.

Je n'avais pas eu la force de lui dire non, de ne pas profiter de sa chaleur, de renier mon cœur si j'avais refusé toutes ces attentions.

« Je peux demander à Taylor de rester devant chez vous ce soir. »

« On va revenir à se dire Mademoiselle Steele et à Monsieur Grey ? »

Il fut décontenancé par ma remarque, avait-il eu seulement conscience de la familiarité avec laquelle il m'avait parlé ces deux dernières heures ?

« Je ne sais pas. »

« C'est vrai qu'on ne se croise même pas. » ajoutai-je sans réussir à cacher mon amertume.

« Je voulais te laisser de l'espace, j'ai quand même gardé un œil sur toi. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Tu te débrouilles si bien avec SIP. Je ne savais pas pour Hyde, je suis passé un peu par hasard et Andréa discutait avec ces deux abrutis de flics. Bon sang, quand je pense à ce qu'il aurait pu se passer. »

« J'avais le contrôle de la situation. »

« Sans aucun doute, concéda-t-il. Mais il t'a touchée, il t'a blessée… Anastasia… »

Il posa une main sur ma joue et l'autre emprisonnait doucement mes mains.

« Tout va bien maintenant. Merci d'avoir été là pour moi. » soufflai-je pour ne pas briser ce moment.

« J'aurais voulu faire plus, te protéger. Si tu l'avais dit que tu te sentais épiée- »

Je le coupais parce qu'il allait me faire des reproches et je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec lui.

« J'ai cru que j'étais juste paranoïaque. Je suis désolée. »

« Accepterais-tu un garde du corps ? »

« Non, Christian, il n'y a aucune raison. Je ne suis personne. Hyde savait que j'allais fouiller et que je découvrirais ses manigances et ses crimes, il voulait me faire perdre la tête et me séduire. »

Un instant, rien qu'un instant, je crus qu'il allait m'embrasser. Il ne le fit pas et fut prompt à se lever.

« Je te laisse te reposer. Au revoir Ana. »

« Attends ! Tu… Je vais te revoir ? Je veux dire… Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. »

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je suis tellement… Je m'en veux que tu saches ce que… »

« Tu avais raison, ça ne me regarde pas et si elles sont consentantes, il n'y a pas de problème. »

Ces derniers mots me laissèrent un gout amer, il y avait un problème, un énorme problème. Je le voulais à moi mais jamais je ne pourrais me soumettre ainsi. J'avais vu ma mère se mettre à genou, littéralement parfois, devant ses trois maris pour leur plaire.

Mes nuits étaient courtes depuis un mois, elles ne me laissaient même pas en paix et me forçaient à imaginer Christian dans ma chambre, nu, fier, tendre. Je ne pourrais pas accepter l'humiliation et la souffrance mais pourquoi ne pas être guidée ? Il m'apprendrait comment le satisfaire et l'aimer… Fichus rêves ! Et foutus idéaux ! J'étais vierge à vingt-cinq ans, c'était d'un ridicule.

« Ana, je sais que nous avons convenu de tout oublier mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que je fais ça encore. »

« Comment ? »

« Je ne nie pas que j'ai été dominant, je ne le suis plus depuis deux ans. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je me suis longtemps cru incapable d'être apprécié pour moi. »

« Et ? »

Je n'arrivais même pas à faire une phrase cohérente, était-ce cruel de le laisser se confesser quand il voulait plus que tout lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait fait des années durant.

« Tu m'as fait croire que j'étais quelqu'un de bien. »

« Je ne t'ai pas fait croire ça, tu l'es et je te l'ai dit à de nombreuses reprises. »

« Autant de fois il me semble que tu m'as dit que j'étais borné, snob et asocial. »

« Voilà. » conclus-je en riant.

Il me vit bailler encore et encore, il me dit de me reposer et de ne pas revenir au bureau le lendemain sous peine de sanctions. Un jour de congé ne me ferait pas de mal, j'en étais convaincue.

**_oOo_**

J'avais réellement envie de le remercier, Christian avait été si prévenant depuis cette sordide altercation avec Hyde (qui pourrissait en prison et continuerait ainsi de longues années). Le lendemain j'avais reçu des fleurs, deux pots de glace Ben &amp; Jerry's Vanilla Crunch, du thé et des vitamines. Je ne me sentais même pas malade mais j'avais été secouée par ce qu'ils 'était passé. Ce qui m'aida à retourner au bureau fut une longue discussion avec Ray puis avec Taylor. Ils m'avaient félicité et aidée à dépasser ce traumatisme.

Je retournai donc au bureau le surlendemain et là encore, des fleurs m'attendaient. Je ne pus le joindre par téléphone hélas et je savais par expérience qu'il avait toujours des vendredis chargés. J'occupais mon jeudi soir à cuisiner pour lui, le weekend sa femme de ménage – cuisinière, Gail, était absente, Christian aurait un nouveau plat à se mettre sous la dent. Le vendredi après-midi je partis plus tôt du bureau, ce qui signifiait pour moi avant vingt heures, mais fus prise dans un embouteillage. La pluie n'arrangea pas la situation mais nous autres, originaires de cet état de Washington y était habitué. Il était dix-huit heures quand j'arrivais enfin à Escala.

Taylor vint à ma rencontre en descendant au parking pour m'accueillir.

« Il est chez lui ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Oui, il est rentré il y a peu, je quitte mon poste. Le code est 6543 cette semaine. »

« Merci. Bon weekend et le bonjour à Gail. »

« Merci Anastasia. »

Il était un temps où Taylor me servait des mademoiselle Steele à toutes les sauces, j'avais du user de moyens pas très honnêtes pour qu'il soit moins guindé envers moi. Aujourd'hui il m'avait pardonnée et même remerciée car grâce à mes manigances, il vivait une belle histoire avec Gail.

J'avais encore le souvenir de ma dernière venue à Escala et je n'étais pas très à l'aise de monter chez Christian sans escorte mais connaissant Taylor, il avait du sûrement prévenir notre patron.

Christian était au téléphone quand j'arrivais à son étage. Je ne pus décider si je devais attendre qu'il ait terminé ou déposer le plat de macaronis au fromage sur le comptoir et partir. J'avais pourtant réellement envie de le remercier de vive voix. J'allai dans la cuisine, j'entendais à peine sa voix depuis son bureau mais comme je n'avais rien d'autre à faire et que le ton sec de Christian m'avait toujours un peu fascinée, je laissai traîner une oreille.

« Welch, je ne peux même pas la faire surveiller sans lui dire, la connaissant elle le remarquerait aussitôt. { … } Jack Hyde est en prison et pourtant Taylor a vu une voiture garée devant chez elle toute la journée du mercredi. »

Mon instinct me poussa à m'approcher plus encore du bureau, Taylor était passé mercredi me déposer les fleurs, les glaces et le thé.

« Vous pensez à… Moi aussi. { … } Elle agit bizarrement depuis un mois. { … } Oui je sais mais elle a du faire le lien avec Anastasia. { … } Je l'ai longtemps sous-estimée. »

Mais qui voudrait m'espionner ? C'était absurde. Jack Hyde avait une raison valable et sa complice s'était retournée contre lui et avait elle-même porté plainte.

« Non, je ne peux pas la laisser encore rôder autour d'Anastasia. { … } Peu importe les salons, peu importe scandale. { … } Je… non je suis sûr qu'elle ne dira rien. »

Christian soupira comme lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à faire signer un client exigeant ou récalcitrant et ça arrivait rarement.

« Je ne sais pas, Andréa a dit à Ros qu'Anastasia n'avait rien de prévu mais je ne peux pas en être certain. Je ne veux pas attendre lundi, contactez-la pour qu'elle signe dès demain matin, Taylor est en congés et Sawyer est arrivé il me semble… »

Christian sortit de son bureau et pâlit en me découvrant rouge pivoine d'avoir été surprise.

« Je pense avoir trouvé une solution, enchaîna Christian. Je vous rappelle. »

« Désolée ! » m'exclamai-je dès qu'il remit son téléphone dans sa poche.

« Je pensais que c'était Sawyer. »

« Un nouveau garde du corps ? » m'enquis-je en voulant paraître nonchalante.

« Tu as entendu. »

« En partie mais ça n'a pas vraiment de sens. »

« Ça n'était pas Hyde qui te suivait mais Elena. »

« Mme Robinson ? » laissai-je échapper.

« Mme… il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. »

« Laisse-tomber. Pourquoi cette garce en a après moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je lui ai signifié hier que je me séparai de mes parts des salons Esclava et elle l'a mal pris. Elle a dit quelque chose sur toi, ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille en quelque sorte. »

« Elle veut m'éliminer parce que je ne l'ai jamais supporté ? » pouffai-je.

« Ana, ne prends pas à la légère ce qu'il se passe. J'allais venir te chercher, j'ai besoin que tu sois en sécurité ce weekend, le temps que ça se calme avec Elena. »

« Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle te fasse chanter ? »

« J'ai détruit beaucoup de preuves il y a un mois mais j'ai assez contre elle, elle n'a aucun intérêt. »

« Des preuves ? »

« Les photos que tu as vu sont comme des assurances pour que jamais ma vie privée ne soit divulguée. »

« Tu veux dire que le contrat de confidentialité n'est pas suffisant. »

« Pas pour ce genre de… relations. »

« Ok… Et donc, pourquoi les avoir détruites ? »

« Je suis encore tellement en colère contre moi que tu aies vu ces horreurs, je- »

« Eh, ça n'est rien, lui jurai-je en posant une main sur son épaule. Oublie aussi que je les ai vues. »

« Je vais essayer. Tu veux bien aller à Portland ou je ne sais Vancouver ? »

« Pourquoi pas chez mon père ? »

« Elle sait ce qu'i savoir sur toi, je ne veux prendre aucun risque. »

« Et si elle me suit ? Peut-être qu'il y a un mouchard dans ma voiture ! » m'écriai-je, faussement alarmée.

Il soupira encore, je n'avais vraiment pas le cœur à vivre encore un drame et je ne voulais plus lutter contre lui.

« Ok alors Portland, décidai-je. J'y ai fait mes études, ça fait une éternité que je n'y suis pas retournée. »

« Non, elle pourrait te pister là-bas. Cette folle m'a pris tellement d'argent qu'elle pourrait avoir engager une milice pour la servir. Alors où tu veux, je voudrais récupérer mon ordinateur portable qui est dans ma voiture. »

« Que fais-tu ici au fait ? »

Je lui désignai le plat sur le comptoir de la cuisine, il regarda sous l'aluminium et il sourit comme un enfant.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as vraiment besoin de demander ? Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

« Ça n'est pas grand-chose et je me sens responsable de toi. »

Je réprimai un frisson en me souvenant du contrat avec ses soumises, il s'était occupé d'elles, leur avait offert une voiture et mis à leur disposition tout ce qu'elles voulaient.

« Je suis désolé, je me doute à quoi tu penses, se rattrapa-t-il. Ça n'a rien à voir. »

« Je ne suis que ton employée. »

« J'avais cru pouvoir te considérer comme une amie. » m'avoua-t-il le visage défait.

Moi je voulais plus mais à cause de ces stupides règles au sein de la compagnie, et sûrement aussi parce qu'il aimait les femmes soumises, je ne pouvais pas espérer plus.

« Amis. » acceptai-je en ravalant ma fierté.

J'allais être la bonne amie à qui il se confierait peut-être de ses problèmes amoureux, quelle déception.

« Viens, je t'emmène à Vancouver. »

Sawyer était en fait à l'entrée de l'immeuble, Christian lui demanda de récupérer mon ordinateur et je ne me fis pas d'illusion, ce garde du corps allait entrer par effraction dans ma voiture. Christian me guida jusqu'au toit d'Escala, il me demanda d'attendre qu'il vérifie ce qu'il avait vérifié mais quelques minutes plus tard, Sawyer le prévint qu'Elena Lincoln était en bas et voulait le voir.

« On part sur le champ, dites-lui que je ne veux pas la voir. »

J'entendis la voix nasillarde de Mme Robinson, elle exigeait de parler à Christian et voulait savoir ce qu'il comptait faire avec moi.

_« Je savais qu'elle était ta soumise ! Elle est comme toutes les autres ! Pourquoi tu m'as menti ! »_

Christian raccrocha et me pressa de monter dans l'engin. Il envoya les messages nécessaires et nous décollâmes peu après dans le ciel de Seattle.

« Vancouver au Canada ou dans l'Oregon ? » demandai-je en voulant le détendre.

« Canada. »

Je jouais aussi la comédie, les dernières paroles de Lincoln résonnaient encore à mes oreilles. Le silence de mon pilote ne me donna pas d'autre choix que de tout analyser et j'étais bonne pour ça. Elle pensait que j'étais la soumise, j'étais proche de Christian et je jurerais ne pas avoir vu une seule blonde sur les photos accablantes.

« Apprécie la vue. » me commanda-t-il, nerveux.

« Tu me dois des explications. »

« Tu l'as entendue. » se désola-t-il.

« Évidemment. Je me demande… Mme Robinson est blonde mais tu as beaucoup de soumises qui ne l'étaient pas… »

« Tu comprends mieux pourquoi je t'ai engagée quand j'ai su, enfin quand je croyais que tu étais gay. »

« Je leur ressemble vraiment ? » murmurai-je et il m'entendit parfaitement grâce à mon micro et son casque.

« Jamais je n'ai voulu de toi comme soumise, ça n'est qu'un hasard. » plaida-t-il.

Moi non plus je ne voulais pas être sa soumise mais quand même ! Il avait du au moins y penser une fois ! J'étais le stéréotype de la secrétaire, efficace, sympathique et certes pas sublime mais tout de même jolie. Tous les patrons et toutes les secrétaires avaient au moins eu cette pensée sans forcer le désirer.

« Jamais ? » voulus-je savoir.

Christian ne répondit pas, il garda son regard rivé sur l'horizon.

« Pourquoi le croit-elle ? »

« Après la soirée de Grecco, jamais je n'avais posé avec une femme et encore moins publiquement démenti la rumeur que j'étais gay. » expliqua-t-il, rassuré sans doute d'échapper à la question précédente.

« J'avais donc le profil, la proximité… Donc depuis plus d'un mois je suis dans son collimateur. »

« Tu as nié devant ma mère mais Elena n'y a pas cru, elle m'a harcelé de questions ces dernières semaines. Je l'ai prévenu de mes intentions quant aux salons, elle l'a très mal pris et puis elle a disparu de ma vie. »

« Disparu ? »

« Je veux dire qu'elle ne m'appelait plus, ne venait plus me voir au bureau. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle était en train de manigancer quelque chose. »

« Elle ne m'aurait pas tuée quand même. »

Il ne voulut pas répondre à cette question-là non plus mais soudain il lâcha un juron et regarda paniqué les écrans de contrôle. Il chercha la fréquence de sa radio de communication puis enclencha plusieurs manettes, je n'y comprenais rien mais jamais je n'avais vu Christian aussi terrifié.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

« Mayday, Mayday ! Ici Charlie Tango à soixante miles de Seattle. »

Il reçut une réponse à peine audible, l'hélicoptère fonçait vers l'immensité de la forêt d'Olympie.

« Anastasia, on va se crasher. » m'annonça-t-il après avoir retiré son casque.

J'aperçus à ma droite des étincelles, la carlingue menaçait de se désintégrer, le bruit dans la cabine était assourdissant et nous perdions à chaque seconde de l'altitude. Christian vérifia si j'étais bien attachée puis reprit en main le manche et tira dessus de toutes ses forces.

« Ça ne répond plus ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Christian ! On… Non ! »

Il me prit les mains et me força à ne plus regarder la cime des arbres sur lesquelles nous foncions.

« Je suis désolé Ana, je suis désolé. Je voulais te protéger, me jura-t-il. Je voulais que rien ne t'arrive. »

« Je sais… Christian… »

Il prit mon visage en coupe et je ne voulus plus me détacher de son regard.

« Je t'aime Ana, tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Je t'aime. »

Je l'embrassai puis réalisai que je ne lui avais pas dit que je l'aimais. Je me détachai à regret de ses lèvres et malgré le bruit, j'espérais qu'il m'entendrait.

« Je t'aime aussi, depuis si longtemps. »

Il me sourit une dernière fois, nos mains nouées, et bientôt nos lèvres soudées. Sous ses baisers enflammés, je pus prétendre une seconde que c'était mon cœur qui faisait autant de bruit.

**_oOo_**

« Elle n'est pas enceinte ! » répéta une voix familière.

« Mais elle est avec lui ou pas ? »

Carrick et Grace Grey se disputaient à ma droite, j'ouvris les yeux, bien décidée à leur demander de se taire. Je n'en pouvais plus de cet hôpital. Si j'avais pu être transportée, je serais cachée de tous. Les journalistes étaient venus, ma famille, celle de Christian, nos collègues et amis. Je voulais seulement dormir.

« Vous faites trop de bruit ! » tonna Christian depuis son lit, à ma gauche.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et ne pus que rire, le pauvre recouvrait à peine l'usage de la parole après avoir été intubé, qu'il voulait déjà redevenir le patron autoritaire.

« Pardon, chuchota Grace. Nous partions. »

Une fois seuls, il me tendit la main et gémit faiblement. Je me levai de mon lit en m'emmêlant dans mes tuyaux puis allai jusqu'à lui pour lui caresser le front.

« Dis oui. » dit-il seulement.

« Tu les as entendu, ils me croient enceinte, pour quelle autre raison tu voudrais te marier dans un mois ? »

« Ne les écoute pas, dis-moi oui Ana. »

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser, je ne m'en lassais pas. Nous avions survécu par miracle mais non sans blessures, j'avais une jambe cassée, une épaule démise et de nombreuses contusions et coupures. Christian avait été blessé à la tête et mis sous coma artificiel trois jours, son bras gauche s'était brisé en plusieurs endroits car il m'avait enlacée au moment de l'impact, et deux côtés cassées. Sa blessure à la tête était la plus grave et la première semaine il était resté aux soins intensifs. Il m'avait rejoint un après-midi dans ma chambre tout confort et depuis nous ne nous étions pas quittés en dehors de nos examens médicaux.

« Je t'aime Ana. Dis-moi oui. »

Je l'aimais plus que tout, cet accident, plutôt cette tentative de meurtre, me l'avait prouvé. Elena Lincoln avait saboté Charlie Tango, elle était emprisonnée et rien de son hobbie et de celui de Christian n'avait fuité dans les journaux.

Lui m'avait écrit malgré la douleur générale, il m'avait promis ne plus du tout être attiré par ce genre de relations, il avait clamé avoir changé et je le croyais. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il ne me voyait pas comme un objet pour défouler sa rage.

Christian me fixait, il était impossible de ne pas voir tout l'amour qu'il me portait et son désir d'être à moi et moi à lui. Tout arrivait si soudainement, il avait déjà arrangé pour que nous retournions dans quelques jours à Escala, mes affaires y avaient déjà été transférées, son avocat était passé pour changer le testament de Christian en ma faveur. Tout n'était que détail, je savais comment il vivait et j'avais ma place à ses côtés.

'De secrétaire à fiancée du millionnaire le plus en vue, tout sur Anastasia Steele' titrait le journal de Seattle Times. Je le montrai à Christian qui l'attrapa et le jeta à terre.

« Tu sais que je m'en fiche. »

« Tu sais que je t'aime pour toi. » répliquai-je.

Il hocha la tête mais ne voulut pas me sourire. Sa question datait de trois jours plus tôt, il avait même demandé à Ray sa bénédiction.

« Oui. » murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

« Tu ne le regretteras jamais, je te le jure. »

**FIN**

* * *

_Désolée si il y a des fautes, je publie à une heure du matin et je suis HS. Merci d'avance pour les reviews!_


End file.
